Opposites Attract
by Akamaru-san
Summary: SasukexNaruto. Fluff later on. MANY CHAPTERS! It's also very cute. Based off a Roleplay with me and my friend. Please review!
1. Snowy Days and Broken Bones

Opposites Attract

SasukexNaruto. Fluff later on. MANY CHAPTERS! It's also very cute. Based off a Roleplay with my friend and me.

By the way, I do NOT own Naruto. I have actually never really watched it. FLAMES AND GOOD COMMENTS NEEDED PLEASE! Don't hurt me because of Sasuke's attitude. In the roleplay, I was him…. '

Chapter one: Snowy Days and Broken Bones

Naruto was up bright and early that morning. The first thing he did was look out the window at the fresh coat of snow that fell just the night before. He loved the snow and couldn't wait to get outdoors. He pulled off his nightcap and ran into the kitchen to make his usual breakfast (lunch and dinner) a hot steamy bowl of ramen. After his breakfast he changed into some warm clothes and put on a navy blue winter coat and dark green gloves. He stuffed a hat into his pocket just incase he needed it. He slipped on a pair of snow boots and went outside. It was cold, but sunny and not windy which made the weather fairly pleasant.

Sasuke was already outside, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed across his chest. He was wearing his usual shirt, but wearing dark blue pants. He was wearing black boots and a long-sleeved white shirt underneath his usual shirt. He looked over at Naruto, who was walking out of the house. "Took you long enough." Sasuke muttered, his breath fogging up infront of him.

Naruto picked up a hand full of snow and packed it together into a ball. "Whatcha mean, Sasuke?" He asked. "I don't remember saying I was going to meet you here."

"No, but Kakashi-sensei did." Sasuke said, pushing off the tree.

Naruto groaned. He could honestly say he forgot all about that and just wanted to go for a walk.

Sasuke smirked, kicking the tree backwards so the snow fell off of the tree branches and right onto Naruto.

He yelped as the snow fell on his head and quite a bit slid down his back. "Sasuke!" He yelled throwing the snowball at his head. "That wasn't funny! You did that on purpose!"

Sasuke dodged the ball. "No I didn't. I pushed off the tree and the snow fell." Sasuke said, before walking towards him and smirking.

Naruto's eye twitched. 'Sasuke your such a jerk!' he thought, crossing his arms childishly. His eye twitched again. He looked up watching Sasuke smirk at him, which kind of pissed him off. In a way, he couldn't be mad at him. But, he sure as hell can act like he is.

"Your such a child, Naruto." Sasuke said, simply. He looked back over to the house again. He crossed his arms boredly and walked back over to his tree.

Naruto groaned. "Oh yeah! You think you're so great!" He yelled, standing up. He was cold now from the snow soaking his clothes. He held his arms and turned his back to Sasuke, shivering very slightly.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He was going to make a comment before seeing the poor boy's shoulders shaking. He sighed softly; grabbing the extra coat he had and tossed it over Naruto. It was just a little too big for either Naruto or Sasuke. It draped over Naruto's shoulders and ended at his knee's. "Here, I don't need it." Sasuke said, before leaning back against the tree.

Naruto looked at him, not saying anything for a moment. "Really? Thanks." Naruto was slightly shocked. Sasuke had always been so mean to him after that mission with Zabuza. He took off his wet jacket and replaced it with the dry one feeling much better. It was kind of big. It swallowed up his arms and about half his body, but he didn't complain.

"Kinda big on you, but you have always been that small." Sasuke said, before jumping up into the tree and standing on one of the branches just out of Naruto's reach. He leaned against the tree trunk and crossed his arms again; gazing off at the cloudy, gray sky. 'Why did I give him the jacket?' Sasuke asked himself, before looking back down at Naruto.

Naruto growled. "Your still making fun of me!" He whined. "If we didn't have a mission to do I'd challenge you to a snow ball war! And I'd show you whose boss!"

"Well, knowing Kakashi-sensei, he won't be here for another 3 hours; so let's go. But, you do realize, this is childish." Sasuke said, jumping down from branch to branch. He landed on the ground and looked back at Naruto.

"Hey, I have a question. Why do we bother coming so early when he doesn't show up until a few hours later anyway?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's a habit I have from Sakura." Sasuke said, crossing his arms once more. "So, are we going to start or what?"

"Sure are! Don't be too sad when I beat you!" Naruto said confidently. He ran behind a large rock and began packing snow immediately.

Sasuke sighed and jumped behind another rock. He packed some snow also and started making a pile.

Naruto worked fast. In about 30 seconds he had about 15 snowballs. He looked around cautiously. He began making something to hide his snowballs in. When he finished with that, he grabbed 2 of the snowballs and began venturing out cautiously.

Sasuke was standing in the tree above Naruto. He smirked, about to throw the snowball. Right when he was about to throw it, he slipped on the ice from the branch he was standing on, and tumbled out of the tree, landing right onto Naruto. Actually, it was more of a straddle. Sasuke was lying against Naruto's chest, moaning softly. He sat up, rubbing his head with his eyes closed. His lip was bleeding, and he was still straddling Naruto.

Naruto yelped. He hadn't expected Sasuke to come landing on him. It took him a few moments to realize what happened. He blushed. "Sasuke! You crushed my ribs!" He groaned. "Are you okay?" He then asked seeing his lip bleeding slightly.

Sasuke opened his eyes and blushed also, suddenly realizing how he landed. "Uh, yeah." Sasuke said, finally feeling the pain aching around his body. "Oww...but something doesn't feel right on my side." Sasuke hissed, lifting his shirt to look. Indeed, he was bleeding. Apparently a branch had hit him quiet hard. He winced again, before realizing he was still blushing again. He looked back at Naruto and got defensive. "Why were you under me in the first place, baka?" Sasuke asked, irritably. But, the threat sounded quiet hollow.

Naruto growled. "Why were you over me?" He snapped about to push Sasuke off, but stopped. "Forget it. You might've broken one of your ribs. We should get you checked by someone."

Sasuke growled, before trying to get up. There was a loud snap and Sasuke let out a short yelp. He fell back down onto Naruto and winced. "D...Damn... it..." Sasuke hissed, holding his side. "F-Fine...but I can't very well WALK there..." Sasuke muttered, glancing away from Naruto's blue eyes and glaring into the snow.

Naruto didn't know what to do for a moment, but that snap didn't sound good at all. "Sasuke are you alright?" he asked sounding a bit worried now. "Don't move," He told him. He held Sasuke firmly and turned them over so that Sasuke was on his back. He unzipped the other's jacket and lifted his shirt to examine the spot, which was a disturbing crimson/purple kind of color. "Well that doesn't look good..." He said, clearly pointing out the obvious.

Sasuke winced softly, closing his eyes in pain. "Be careful, Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, through clenched teeth. "I must've broken something." Sasuke said, looking back up at Naruto. He was trying to show he wasn't in pain; but, in fact, he was in excruciating pain.

"Well OBVIOUSLY!" Naruto said, a bit obnoxiously. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around Sasuke's injury. He tied it tightly. "Try not to move around, if you broke a rib then you can put a hole in your lungs or...something not good like that."

"Naruto...AHH!" Sasuke cried out, as he tied the scarf tightly. "Not so hard!" Sasuke paused for a moment, thinking. "Naruto, why do you care anyways?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Naruto. "I mean I've been such a jerk. Why would you care if I was hurt like this?" Sasuke asked, looking away again.

Naruto blushed. "Care?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice. "I don't care!" He said proudly, trying to cover it up. "I mean can you just imagine how pathetic you'd look just lying here? I'm being nice and saving you the embarrassment."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, also blushing. "Naruto, stop being an idiot." Sasuke said, smirking up at him. "One, your not good at gloating. And two, Naruto, your blushing." Sasuke said, blushing even more with every word he spoke.

"Yeah, well, so are you! Maybe I should just leave you here to get attacked by Sakura or something!" Naruto folded his arms and looked away. His cheeks still a rosy pink color.

Sasuke sighed and tried to sit up, putting both arms backwards to hold him up. He winced, biting back the urge to let out a cry of pain. He looked back at Naruto and smirked. "You wouldn't do that would you?" Sasuke said, smugly.

"Why not! Not like I care-Sasuke! You idiot, I told you not to move!" Naruto yelled, whacking him hard in the head. "Lye back down will you!"

Sasuke winced, falling back into the snow and gasping out in pain. He was bleeding from his lip again. He growled, opening his eyes. "What was that for?" Sasuke said, in pain. "You could have broken ANOTHER rib!" He started to wipe away at the blood on his split lip. He winced again.

"Funny, I didn't know your ribs were in your head." Naruto said huffing out a sigh. He knelt down by Sasuke and lifted him gently into his arms. "And don't move, or I'll purposely drop you."

Sasuke growled, before letting out a defeated sigh and rested his head against Naruto's chest. He let the arm not against Naruto hang limply to his side. "Naruto...why are you really doing this?" Sasuke asked, not looking at Naruto, his eyes covered in shadow.

"Well, because your part of my team, I guess; and Kakashi-sensei might kill me if I left you there just like that." He replied.

Sasuke smirked. "Alright Naruto, whatever you say." Sasuke said, before passing out from the pain in his side. He fell limply against Naruto's chest, giving his dead weight to Naruto's arms.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, feeling Sasuke just fall limp. He looked down at him and frowned. "Sasuke!" He said again, louder. He still didn't get a response. He was actually quite worried now. He held the other close and walked faster in the direction of a hospital.


	2. Hospital Pains

Chapter 2: Hospital Pains

When Sasuke woke up, He blinked once, seeing he wasn't outside anymore. He also felt that he had no shirts on. He tried to sit up, but he was still sore. He let out a soft cry before falling back onto the bed. "Where am I?" Sasuke asked, out loud, looking around confused.

Naruto was sitting next to the bed. He had a blanket over him and was sleeping soundly in the chair. He opened his eyes. Being in a rather light sleep, the sound of Sasuke's voice woke him up. "Oh Sasuke! Your finally up!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He blinked. "D-Did you carry me here?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"What? Of course I did! Your in the hospital man!" He said, pretending to be really shaken up. "You've been asleep for three days!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-WHAT?" Sasuke gasped, sitting up quickly. He then cried out once more and fell back onto the bed. "That mean's I missed the Chuunin Exams!"

Naruto couldn't help himself he busted out laughing. "Don't hurt yourself!" He grinned. "I'm just playing! It's only been, like, 2 hours."

Sasuke growled. "Naruto! When I'm not hurt anymore, I swear, your DEAD!" Sasuke hissed, glaring at him. He then turned over, looking away from Naruto. He was glaring at the window.

Naruto slowly stopped himself from laughing. "Sorry Sasuke, I couldn't help my self." He grinned, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Oh, don't be mad at me now!"

Sasuke ignored him, still glaring at the window. "Baka." Sasuke muttered, before carefully pulling himself to an upright position against the headboard. "So, does anybody else know about this?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I've been here the whole time," Naruto explained. "I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is wondering where we are though,"

"Sakura will fill in for us." Sasuke said, crossing his legs and sighing. He hated the bandages that only wrapped around his side and waist. He felt cold without the shirt and long-sleeved shirt on.

Naruto put the blanket he had over Sasuke. He could tell the other was cold, since he had goose bumps all over his arms.

Sasuke blinked, feeling warmth surround him. He looked over at Naruto. "T-Thanks." Sasuke said, before snuggling more under the cover. He sighed, closing his eyes.

Naruto simply smiled. He curled up on his chair, deciding to take a nap and let Sasuke rest.

Once Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke took the cover off. Ever since Naruto had picked him up, he knew he had to do this. He got out of the bed and stumbled over to Naruto painfully. Once he was standing infront of Naruto, he put both hands on either side of Naruto's head; he kissed him lightly on the lips, closing his eyes.

Naruto can be quite the sleeper when he wants to be; he didn't even notice the kiss at first. When he started noticing he couldn't breath, he opened his eyes and, lord behold, there was Sasuke. He yelped and pushed the other away. "Sasuke! What the hell do you think your doing?"

Sasuke blinked, feeling himself being pushed back. He blushed, "I-I don't know." Sasuke said, truthfully. He averted Naruto's eyes completely and sat back down on the bed. Boy, THAT was embarrassing! He was blushing madly, keeping his gaze fixed on a particularly interesting bit of wall.

Naruto felt his face get hot. He must've been blushing a very bright red. "Right. You know, I better go find Sakura and Kakashi!" He said quickly, leaving the room.

Sasuke watched him go, before sighing and laying back down on the bed. He was facing up at the ceiling. He then started to drift off to sleep. Before long, Sasuke was fast asleep again.

About an hour or so later, it seemed as if a tornado was tearing through the hospital; no, it was only Sakura running into Sasuke's room. "SASUKE, SASUKE!" She wailed.

Sasuke opened his eyes, hearing Sakura's cries. He sat up, before wincing and putting a hand to his side. He looked towards the door, watching Sakura burst in.

"Oh, Sasuke! Are you okay? I was so worried when Naruto told me what happened!" She rushed over to his bedside.

Sasuke looked to her, before his gaze going back to the doorway. Kakashi had stepped in. "Though Naruto exaggerated a few parts of it and made it a bit too lengthy about him 'saving your life'." Kakashi said, walking to the bedside as well. Sasuke sighed, "I'm fine, just slipped up abit. I'll be okay by tomorrow." Sasuke said, before wincing again as he took a deeper breathe.

"Yeah! Isn't that just like him though?" Sakura said huffing out a sigh. "I'm sure you didn't need him Sasuke! Besides, he's such a jerk! He didn't even want to come back with us and see you!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Eh, who said I wanted to see that idiot anyways." Sasuke muttered. Kakashi nodded. "Well, I guess we'll see you up and ready for practice by next week; that's what the nurse told me." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked back at him, startled. "But that mean's I'll miss the Chuunin exams!"

"Sasuke, you broke two ribs! There's no way you can compete!" Sakura frowned.

Sasuke growled. "I'll be up by tomorrow, hurt or not!" Sasuke said, stubbornly. Kakashi shook his head. "If you're still hurt tomorrow, your NOT going to the Chuunin exams. Sorry, Sasuke-chan." Kakashi said, before leaving the room. Sasuke growled. "I'm going to the Exams." Sasuke said.

"Oh no, your not!" Sakura protested. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'd be so upset if something happened to you! And besides, you can't compete without Naruto and I. And we're not going to go knowing your not well."

Sasuke winced in her embrace. "Don't be stupid!" Sasuke yelled, getting out of her hug. "I'm going! I'll be fine, and you guys are coming also!" Sasuke said, pushing himself further up against the wall. "Sakura-chan! Come on, you need to practice." Kakashi's voice called.

Sakura frowned at Sasuke. "Yes sensei!" She called back. "Don't do anything silly, Sasuke. Okay?" She said, before leaving the room.

Sasuke watched her go, before sighing and falling back against the headboard softly. "I'm going to the Chuunin exams, and I don't care what any of the group says." Sasuke said, before gazing back over to the window.


	3. Hidden Shadows

Chapter 3: Hidden Shadows

Naruto was lying awake in his bed. He hadn't had that much sleep that night. The kiss kept replaying over and over in his head. What WAS Sasuke thinking? He sighed and rolled onto his side closing his eyes.

There were soft footsteps outside Naruto's room. There was a soft, muffled cry of pain before his door opened. A boy's silhouette was standing in the doorway, his shadow stretching across the floor. He limped into the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft shudder of pain.

Naruto jumped, nearly falling out of the bed. He looked up seeing the figure. "W-who's there...?" He asked, nervously backing up until he was standing on the other side of the bed.

"Shh, Naruto! It's just me!" Sasuke whispered, wincing again. He held his side, as he got closer to Naruto and the bed. "Be quiet! People might think your getting killed or something!"

"Sasuke what're you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital." He leapt over the bed and grabbed his arm. "Here sit down," He said.

Sasuke sat down, wincing. "Oww, gentle!" Sasuke hissed, holding his side again. "I couldn't sleep. I can't stand hospitals." Sasuke said, looking back at Naruto.

"Oh, well. Do you want to stay here?" He asked. "And I can make you ramen!"

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Naruto, I'm not hungry." Sasuke said, before gazing over at the window. "But I'd rather stay here the night. I can't very well go to MY room, because Sakura will find me and drag me back to the hospital." Sasuke said, before wincing again.

"Hmm, your right." Naruto muttered. "Well you can stay here, I guess." He replied. He sat on the bed and lay back, propping his head up with his arms. His mind flashed back to the kiss, which caused a slight pink blush to show on his face.

Sasuke watched him lie down. He scooted over to Naruto and saw the blush. "You're blushing." Sasuke said, smugly.

"I'm not blushing!" Naruto said defensively. "Uh, Sasuke?" He asked. "Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

Sasuke froze, blushing brightly. He looked away and sighed. "I guess it's no use denying it. It's because, I like you." Sasuke said, blushing madly. He looked back at Naruto and smirked softly.

"Stop pulling my leg!" Naruto said. "Your such a jerk! You're always looking to embarrass me somehow!"

Sasuke sighed and sat up, leaning closer to Naruto. "I'm not lying." Sasuke said, before kissing Naruto once again, eyes closed. He was leaning into the kiss. If he moved anymore, he'd be right on Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed Sasuke off. "Sasuke! I'm not gay and I don't like you like that!" He snapped. He got up and left the room.

Sasuke watched him go and flinched as the door slammed shut. He sighed, leaning back against the headboard. He couldn't very well FOLLOW him. He gazing over at the door, half-hoping that Naruto would walk back in, half-hoping that someone would come in and kill him. He shook his head, knowing it was wrong to love the poor blonde; but what was he to do? He loved him and he couldn't very well STOP that!


	4. Ramen, Hostage?

Chapter 4: Ramen, Hostage?

Naruto was sitting in his kitchen waiting for some water to boil. It was going to be so awkward having Sasuke stay over now; but he couldn't just kick him out though. Unless he tried to rape him, THEN he could kick him out. He sighed and stared at the flame on the stove.

Sasuke heard the water boiling and got up, wincing. He limped into the kitchen and looked over at Naruto. "Sorry..." Sasuke said, awkwardly. It was weird hearing that coming from SASUKE'S mouth, but this was the good time to say it. He had probably scarred Naruto for life. He leaned against the doorframe painfully.

"It's okay." Naruto reassured. "You should be laying down, you're not well." He got up and dug through his closet for a package of ramen. He felt nothing. "What the-?" he said, looking into the closet. "AH MY RAMEN! WHERE DID IT GO?" He yelled.

Sasuke blinked. "Maybe you ate it all. You don't realize it's gone till it's gone." Sasuke muttered, watching Naruto freak out. "Just go buy some more tomorrow. Or, better yet, just go down to the ramen store and get some." Sasuke said, glancing at Naruto with a wicked smirk. The truth was, he had hid the ramen before he had gotten hurt. He still had a cup of it in his pocket where he kept his shuriken.

"Aw no! They can't be all gone!" Naruto cried. He grabbed a chair and looked in some of the higher cupboards seeing nothing. "This is horrible! That was the only thing I had in the house! We're going to starve!"

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Naruto," Sasuke said, unbuttoning the pocket and taking out the cup of Ramen. "I have the rest in my room, but, it's not a good idea to go wondering when Kakashi-sensei and the rest of them are out." Sasuke said, with a soft smirk.

Naruto gasped. "You took all my ramen?" He whined. "Why? Give it back, Sasuke! Give it back! Why'd you have to go and take it for?"

"Because you were always bragging! It gets old after a while, Naruto." Sasuke said, smirking again. "Heh, but your always bragging about SOMETHING, so this really doesn't change anything."

"But, what's my ramen got to do with that!" He whined. "You didn't have to take it hostage! Now give it back, or your sleeping on the floor tonight!"

"I thought you were already going to make me sleep on the floor?" Sasuke asked, before teasingly waving it back in forth infront of Naruto. He then winced, holding his side. He still hurt badly. He could feel his ribs grinding together painfully. By the way, he still didn't have his headband or his shirt on.

"Fine. You can starve, too." Naruto frowned. He walked up to Sasuke and poked his rib. Then, he quickly snatched the ramen. "Ha ha!"

Sasuke let out a pained yelp as Naruto poked him in the rib. "BAKA!" Sasuke yelled at him. "You know I'm hurt! Why the hell did you poke me?" Sasuke yelled, holding his side again. He growled, seeing that Naruto had gotten the ramen back. Sasuke got up off of the doorway and walked into the living room painfully.

Naruto stuck his tongue at him. He opened the pack and put the noodles into the pot. "'Cause you were being mean!"

Sasuke paused, before sending a glare at Naruto. "I've never poked YOU when you were being stupid." Sasuke said, before sitting down on the bed and lying down on his good side. He let out a soft moan of pain, before watching the moonlight on the opposite wall away from the door.

Naruto ignored him. Instead he made his ramen and put half into a bowl for himself and half into a bowl for Sasuke. Of course he couldn't so mean and evil as to let him starve. He held the bowls and walked into his room setting them on the nightstand. "Hungry?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and rolled onto his back, looking at Naruto. He sat up against the headrest. "I thought you weren't going to give me anything?" Sasuke asked, in his usual dark voice.

"Yeah, well. Your lucky I'm a nice person." Naruto muttered. "Your such a baby sometimes. I'm probably going to have to feed you too, aren't I?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Like I'd let YOU feed me." Sasuke said, before taking the bowl and starting to eat. "Why are you being so nice anyways? I'd think you'd hate me after that little," Sasuke paused, trying to think of the right word. "…Scene."

"What scene?" Naruto asked, pretending that that little incident had never happened. He slurped up some noodles. "Ramen's good, huh?"

Sasuke blinked, before suppressing a chuckle and nodding. "Yeah, it is." Sasuke said, trying to distract himself from how stupid Naruto could be at times; but then, so very wise at others. He sighed and looked over at the window, watching the moon.

Naruto smiled. About three or four seconds later all his ramen was gone. He sighed, satisfied, and laid back on the bed. "Wow! Your -still- not done?"

Sasuke blinked, then scowled. "Maybe, because I'm not a vacuum cleaner like you." Sasuke said, boredly. He then finished the rest in his bowl and set it off to the side on the bedside table.

Naruto frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, sitting up.

"It means I don't eat like a pig." Sasuke said, simply and mockingly at Naruto. He then crossed his legs and leaned his head back against the headboard with a soft sigh.

"Well you should probably get some rest," Naruto said. "After all, you're not even supposed to be out of the hospital yet."


	5. Arguments

Chapter Five: Arguments

I know this is a REALLY short chapter, but this couldn't fit into the next chapter! It's REALLY short and all about Sasuke and Naruto fighting…Yep. So, read if you'd like!

"I'm going to the Chuunin Exams," Sasuke said, looking back at Naruto. "I don't care what Sakura or Kakashi-sensei say!"

"Sasuke, we can't!" Naruto said, glaring slightly. "Your hurt, and we need you to compete. Since you can't go, we can't go. We'll just go next year. We might have an advantage with the extra time for training."

Sasuke growled. "No! I'm going, and I don't care what you guys say. I'm going, hurt or not." Sasuke said, stubbornly.

"YOUR the idiot, Sasuke! You're going to get murdered if you go the way you are! If a poke, hurts then imagine a good hard kick!"

Sasuke mentally flinched. He sighed and gazed back at the window. "I'll be fine by tomorrow." Sasuke said, looking back at Naruto. "And if I'm not, I'll just..." Sasuke trailed off.

"You wont be fine." Naruto said softly. He sat next to Sasuke, lying back against the headboard. He put his hand carefully on the spot Sasuke was hurt. "Not for a while anyway."

Sasuke flinched, before looking back at Naruto, painfully. He blushed softly. "I have to go, though! I've been waiting forever to go!"

Naruto shook his head. "Think of it this way. If we go, and you can't fight, think about how bad your going to humiliate yourself by becoming a punching bag for your opponent! In fact, you're right! We should go to the Chuunin exams!"

Sasuke growled, glaring at Naruto. "You do realize that neither you nor Sakura are going if I don't, and do you know how badly that will humiliate Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said, crossing his arms painfully and scoffing softly.

"Yeah, I know. But, he isn't stupid enough to let you attend, either." Naruto explained.

Sasuke growled. "I'm still going, and there is NO way YOU can talk me out of it." Sasuke said, before lying back down and rolling onto his good side, closing his eyes. His mind was made up.

Naruto growled. He turned Sasuke over onto his back. "Don't be stupid Sasuke! Even Sakura could whip your butt in the state your in!"

Sasuke flinched. He glared up at Naruto. "I said I'm going. I told you I'd be better tomorrow!" Sasuke said, growling in the back of his throat.

"What the hell is it going to take to make you come to your senses!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blinked, before smirking widely.

"Uh..." A nervous sweat drop ran down Naruto's head. "Whats with that look?"

Sasuke leaned upwards, getting closer to Naruto's lips. "You know." Sasuke said, oddly.

Naruto put a hand over his face, pushing Sasuke back. "No!" He replied.

Sasuke was pushed back. He sighed, lying over on his side. "I'm going tomorrow." Sasuke said, before staring over at the window.

"Well, you can't! 'Cause I'm not going and neither is Sakura!" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Why not, because I'm hurt? If you don't go, I'll drag you there myself!" Sasuke said, turning over and sitting up against the headboard. He crossed his arms also, more angrily.

"Exactly! Your not going and I don't care if I have to break both of your legs!" Naruto said, angrily.

Sasuke growled. "Not If I don't let you! Why would you care anyways? You WANT to see me beat up!" Sasuke said, putting both hands infront of him and leaning forward menacingly.

"I wouldn't want to see you hurt or killed. Humiliated. Yes but not hurt or killed!" Naruto said.

Sasuke blinked, pausing for a moment. "Liar. You always SAY you want to see me hurt!" Sasuke said, angrily.

Naruto growled. "Fine! If you think you're well enough to go to exams, then tomorrow we're going to fight! If you cant beat me we're not going!"

"Fine! Tomorrow we'll fight!" Sasuke said, growling.


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6-Confessions

NOW FOR THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! The fluffy-ness of Naruto and Sasuke.

It was early in the morning and Naruto was asleep. He had let Sasuke have the bed, despite the jerk he was. Somewhere during the night, Naruto had crawled into bed and fell asleep again. He had the blanket pulled over his shoulder and was sound asleep.

Sasuke was also still asleep. He then awoke and opened his eyes. He stretched and then cried out softly in pain. He winced as he sat up, then felt his hand land on something soft. He blinked, looking to his left. There lay Naruto, his eyes widened. 'Why did he get into the bed with me?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto felt something on his shoulder. It didn't wake up him up, but he turned around on his other side, still asleep. He reached out; feeling Sasuke, he subconsciously thought it was his bear Fluffles. He pulled Sasuke towards him.

Sasuke blushed as Naruto pulled him closer. His cheeks and his nose turned bright red. "N-N-Narut-t-to!" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto opened his eyes. "Hmm?" He looked at Sasuke and yelled nearly falling of the bed. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" He yelled.

"Y-You hugged me!" Sasuke stuttered, backing off from him. "I-I was just sitting here!"

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said, huffing out a sigh. "Well, if your hiding anymore of my ramen, can I have it back so I can make breakfast?"

"Their in my room." Sasuke said, calming down a little. "I'll show you where they are." Sasuke said, trying to get up, but failing and falling back, wincing.

"We're not going all the way to your house at this time." Naruto said, lazily.

Sasuke shook his head. "Fine, then we're not having breakfast." Sasuke said, falling back against the headboard and wincing again.

"Fine then, I guess we're not." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms.

Sasuke snickered softly under his breath. "I'm not hungry," Sasuke said, before reaching into his pocket holding his Shurikan's once more and taking out another Ramen. "But I bet you are." Sasuke said, before quickly getting off the bed as to not get poked.

Naruto growled. "Sasuke, you jerk! Gimme my ramen!" He growled, jumping over to bed, lunging at Sasuke to get his ramen.

Sasuke went to dodge, but was too late. He felt himself being hit hard in the chest. He tumbled, with Naruto, until he felt himself hit the wall hard. He gasped out in pain.

'Well, that was stupid,' Naruto thought. He opened his eyes seeing how close his face was to Sasuke's. Infact, he was so close, their lips were touching. His eyes widened.

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking right into Naruto's eyes. He blushed, before, bringing his arms around Naruto's neck and pulling him closer so their lips met fully. He closed his eyes.

Naruto squirmed. "Sasuke, stop!" Was what he -tried- to say, but was hard to do through the others lips.

Sasuke moaned softly in the back of his throat. You see, Naruto was 'open legged' on Sasuke's hips. He begged for entrance into Naruto's mouth, his tongue running over Naruto's bottom lip.

Naruto was trying to squirm away, which was probably turning Sasuke on. Sasuke was overpowering him and he was starting to give in. "Sasuke." He whispered as he shut his eyes tightly.

Sasuke gently pushed off of the wall and pushed Naruto to the ground lightly, so Sasuke was now on top. He never broke the kiss. He heard Naruto whisper his name and he broke the kiss, breathing hard. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked his eyes half-lidded slightly.

"Let go of me." He said, just as softly and taking in a deep breathe. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, looking up at him.

Sasuke smirked. "Why? You'll enjoy this, I promise." Sasuke said, before lowering his head and nipping softly at Naruto's neck.

Naruto flushed a bright red. He gripped onto Sasuke and closed his eyes again. "You can't promise something like that!"

"Yes I can." Sasuke said, before taking off the bright orange jacket and running his hands over Naruto's chest as he still kissed Naruto's neck.

Naruto felt an excited jolt in his stomach, or perhaps maybe a little lower. Whatever it was, it caused him to let out a soft moan.

Sasuke smirked. "See?" Sasuke said, seductively. He then started to nip down Naruto's chest, getting closer and closer to Naruto's naval.

He felt the jolt again only a little sharper this time. Sasuke was starting to scare him to death. "Don't hurt me," he said panting slightly.

Sasuke paused, then smiled. "I won't, Naruto." Sasuke said, before hooking his fingers around the belt of Naruto's pants. "Ready?" Sasuke asked, promising Naruto he wouldn't hurt him.

Naruto didn't answer for a moment. He tightened his grip on Sasuke, if that was even possible. He felt a wave of heat come over his body. There was no use fighting it now, he nodded.

Sasuke took Naruto's pants off fully and smirked widely. "See, your excited already." Sasuke whispered, before gently taking off Naruto's boxers and wrapping his hand gently again around Naruto's shaft. He started to pump slowly, knowing this was his AND Naruto's first time. He also knew that he needed to get rid of HIS growing need, but not yet. Not until Naruto was truly ready for THAT.

"Don't you mean that-!" Naruto didn't finish, once he felt Sasuke's hand wrapped around his shaft he threw his head back and moaned, subconsciously spreading his legs further, allowing the other more access.

Sasuke smirked. He then replaced his hand for his mouth, still keeping the same slow and agonizing pace as he was doing before. Even if this was Naruto's first time, he still wanted to make it enjoyable for himself. He wanted to make Naruto squirm and BEG for more. That's Sasuke for you.

Naruto was taking short quick breaths. He bucked his hips slightly; Sasuke was getting just what he wanted. He felt himself coming to a small climax and still wanting more.

Sasuke almost gagged when Naruto bucked his hips. He held down Naruto's hips with one hand while his other hand stroked around Naruto's naval and inside of his legs.

The climax caused Naruto to release a bit of semen into Sasuke's mouth. "Sasuke!" He moaned. He took a couple of deep breaths before going back to the short quick ones.

Sasuke swallowed the bit Naruto let go of and switched off again, switching to his hand again. "Faster? If you want me to, just say it." Sasuke said, teasingly. He loved being the one controlling everything.

Naruto was literally clawing on Sasuke's shoulders. Another small climax forced him to release more semen, which dripped onto Sasuke's hand. "Yes, faster!" He begged.

Sasuke leaned forward, kissing Naruto softly on the lips. "Alright, Naruto-kun." Sasuke said, before rapidly speeding up the pace of his hand. He started to stroke around Naruto's chest softly and leaving trails of kisses along his chest as well. His erection was driving his crazy. He had to let go quickly or else he'd burst!

Naruto moaned loudly. He repeated Sasuke's name longingly several times. "Sasuke! I want you to-!" His voice trailed off and was followed by another moan.

Sasuke stopped the pumping suddenly. He quickly started to take off his half-pants and boxers as well. "This may hurt a little, but it'll feel good after! I promise. Now, suck." Sasuke said, putting 3 fingers infront of Naruto.

Naruto hesitated for a moment. He wrapped his lips around Sasuke's fingers and began sucking on them. Some of his saliva escaped and dripped down the side of his mouth.

Sasuke pulled his fingers back and grimaced softly. He then looked back to what he was doing. He then put two of the slimy fingers into Naruto's entrance. He then put the third one in and gently started to scissor them around, knowing this must be painful for Naruto.

Naruto cried out in pain at first. He moved around until he got used to the feeling, and then he spread his legs as far as they would go.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out. He then placed his shaft at Naruto's entrance, before thrusting in and out slowly at first; but picking up speed. Sasuke let out soft moans, arching his back a little as he held onto Naruto's legs.

Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand. He placed it around his shaft. "Ah! Harder!" He couldn't stop himself from saying it. He just had to, all the while he moaned and screamed Sasuke's name.

Sasuke quickly put his hand around Naruto's shaft and pumped at the same fast and hard pace as his thrusts. He moaned louder as he started to go at an uneven pace as he was getting closer to his climax.

As was Naruto: "Faster!" He demanded. He was so temped to buck his hips but tried to keep himself still.

Sasuke let out a loud moan/scream as he came all inside Naruto. He was breathing hard as he tried to regain himself. He smirked softly, looking back at Naruto. He felt sticky from Naruto's semen. "D-Didn't I t-tell you?" Sasuke breathed, slowly pulling out of Naruto and suppressing a moan in the back of his throat

Naruto was breathing heavily. He had never experienced anything like that before. He ached a bit; Sasuke had been pounding him pretty hard, but at that the time it wasn't pain but pure pleasure. "Don't rub it in. Can I have my ramen back?"

Sasuke stood, pulling up his boxers as he did so. He looked around and blinked. "I don't know where it is." Sasuke said, sweat dropping and smirking softly. He started to search for his boy shorts.

"You don't know where it is?" Naruto screamed. "Find it Sasuke!" He whined. He looked around and found his boxers, then slipped them on. "And I mean now!"

Sasuke glared at him. "I will!" Sasuke said, before finally finding his shorts and slipping them on. He then winced, his pleasure had gone away and his pain came back. He fell against the wall and whimpered softly, clutching his side.

"Serves you right. I told you not to." Naruto said. He was a bit angry, but took pity on the other and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Ah! Not so hard!" Sasuke hissed, through his teeth. "Doing that made this worse." Sasuke said, holding his side harder. He was sweating a little from the pain.

Naruto frowned. "I figured." He gently rubbed the spot. "Go lay down, I have to go find my ramen, thanks to you."

Sasuke flinched, before looking back at Naruto painfully. "I said I'd be fine by today, and I will...OW!" Sasuke yelped, as he was set down onto the bed. He held his side and growled.

Naruto looked around the room for his ramen, at the same time picking up their other clothing. "I hope I'm not going to have to wash you to, you need a shower."

Sasuke smirked. "Only if YOU want to." Sasuke said, before suppressing a chuckle. He was messing with Naruto again.

Naruto blushed. "Why would I WANT to?" Naruto asked defensively.

Sasuke turned his head so he was looking at Naruto, seeing the blush. "Because, apparently, you want to." Sasuke said, hiding his laughter. He loved toying with the poor blonde.

"In your dreams! Your not nearly as sexy as you probably think you are." Naruto frowned.

Sasuke shrugged, before wincing. "Whatever you say, Naruto." Sasuke said, before wincing, turning over, and starting to drift off to sleep.

Once Sasuke was asleep, Naruto went off and made his ramen, happy that he didn't have to share. That only took about 5 minutes. He sighed and wandered back into the room, seeing Sasuke sleeping soundly. He crawled into the bed beside him deciding to take a nap himself

Sasuke stirred softly as Naruto lied down. He winced and instinctively put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulling him close.

YamiYugi Plushie: Naruto was awake and aware of what was going on. Well this wasn't so bad. When Sasuke was not being a pervert, he was rather sweet; then again, he was sleeping and didn't know what he was doing. He sighed and rested his head on Sasuke's chest closing his eyes.


	7. Exposed, NOT GOOD

Chapter 7-Exposed, NOT GOOD!

A few hours later, Sasuke felt someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes a little and the stretched weakly before rubbing his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked over at Kakashi-sensei. He froze, as Kakashi blinked. "Sasuke. I knew this would happen." Sasuke turned his head to see a sleeping Naruto. "But we-!" "Look at yourself, Sasuke." Kakashi said, pointing to his chest. Yes, Kakashi was right. There was Naruto's semen all over his chest. He froze, blushing with embarrassment. Kakashi sighed, shaking his head softly.

Naruto was fast asleep unaware of what was going on. But he felt the presence of another, which caused him to wake up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei?" he muttered tiredly. "What're you doing here?"

Kakashi looked to him. "I came to search for Sasuke. Of course, this was the LAST place I'd suspect Sasuke to be. But…" Kakashi nodded to the door. "We'll keep this a secret from Sakura-chan, alright?" Kakashi asked, looking back at the boys solemnly. Sasuke looked away, his bangs hiding his face. "Alright?" Kakashi repeated. "Yes Kakashi-sensei..." Sasuke muttered. Kakashi looked to Naruto.

Naruto looked at him like he had three heads. He didn't know what Kakashi was talking about or that he found out about him and Sasuke. "Huh?"

Kakashi sighed. "I know about you and Sasuke. AND I know what you did." Kakashi said, calmly. "And it's good you have each other, but keep it a secret from Sakura-chan. Alright?" Kakashi said, calmly yet again.

Then it clicked. Naruto's face turned red and he thought he'd die from the embarrassment. "Yes sensei." He squeaked.

"Good. Now, I need to go and train Sakura-chan; you're coming also, Naruto. Sasuke needs to rest, not play around." Kakashi said, before leaving the room. Sasuke was still hidden behind his bangs. He was really embarrassed now.

Naruto groaned. He didn't want to go, he'd be happy with the time off. "Do I have to?" He called.

"Yes!" Kakashi called, before the front door was shut. "Go, Naruto. I need to wash off and go to sleep anyways." Sasuke said, still not looking at him. He was watching the ground.

Naruto huffed out a sigh. "Fine." He muttered, throwing his clothes on quickly. "I'll get more food before I come back." He said, before leaving to catch up with Kakashi.

Sasuke watched him go, before getting out of bed and washing off in the shower. He then walked back into the bedroom and fell asleep on the bed, with nothing on. The only thing on his was the cover resting about his waist.


	8. Rape

Chapter 8: Rape

(Tell me if I got Kakashi wrong. Yes, in the roleplay I was Kakashi, and a bad one at that. I'm sorry if this one sucks. But the next chappie will be MUCH better! I promise!)

It was pretty late when Naruto got home He had a small shipping bag of ramen and other food items. "Sasuke!" He called.

Sasuke didn't answer. He was facing away from the doorway, sleeping soundly. He was bathed in moonlight that covered every inch of him. The covers ended at his waist, his arms were out limply infront of him. His breathing was slow and rhythmic.

Naruto figured he was sleeping. He wandered into the room to check on him. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, and the moonlight gave his skin a pale blue glow. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore and just wanted to be near him.

Sasuke moaned softly in his sleep, stirring softly as he moved himself more into a painful ball. His winced in his sleep, then rolled onto his good side and faced Naruto. The cover slipped lower on his waist. He fell quiet again.

Naruto frowned. He knew Sasuke must have been in pain. He left the room and changed his clothes, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. He sat down on the bed and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey." He said softly.

Sasuke flinched, before opening his eyes a little. "Eh, back already?" Sasuke asked, tiredly. He yawned and stretched, before hearing a crack and quickly lowering his arms, biting his lip hard as to not cry out in pain. He closed his eyes, painfully. He looked back at Naruto. "Did you eat yet? You look hungry."

"No, I wanted to know if you were. You seem like you got worse, do you want me to stay here with you?" Naruto asked, having a concerned tone in his voice.

Sasuke smiled, before sitting up and putting his arms around Naruto's neck, nuzzling into his chest. "I just want to sleep, but it's hard when nobody is there to snuggle against." Sasuke said, tiredly and teasingly.

Naruto stood there for a moment. "Weren't you sleeping before?" He asked wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

"When?" Sasuke asked, before smiling. "You mean, when I pulled you close when you laid down? Of course not." Sasuke said, putting his legs on either side of Naruto and pushing onto him; Naruto was lying down and Sasuke was lying on top of him. "Who wouldn't be able to sleep when their love was next to them?"

Naruto blushed. "I don't…know." He just lay there. 'Well this wasn't too bad' he thought.

Sasuke started to nip down Naruto's chest, just to tease him a bit. He wasn't going to rape him tonight, or was he?

"Sasuke, you're supposed to be resting. Remember?" Naruto frowned.

"Heh, I've been resting for a few hours. I'm fine." Sasuke said, biting gently around Naruto's navel.

"No! Sasuke, stop" Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and crawled off the bed. "Your not fine."

Sasuke sighed, sitting up and looking over at Naruto. He growled. "Fine. I'll rest." Sasuke muttered, before lying down on his good side, facing away from Naruto. He glared over at the moonlight, muttering to himself. He was going to get Naruto to cum again tonight, even if it hurt the poor blonde.

Naruto sighed in relief. He probably would have if he knew of Sasuke's plan. After a few minutes, when he thought it was safe, he sat down on the bed.

When he felt Naruto lay back down, he quickly pounced onto him, trying not to flinch. He held Naruto's hands up above his head. He grinned, looking down at Naruto.

"Sasuke what are you doing!" Naruto exclaimed. He tried to move his hands but it wasn't any use. "Let me go!"

Sasuke smirked, before using his free hand to take a little bit of the sheet and wrapping it around both hands. He then used one of his Shurikan's, twirled it between his fingers, and stabbing it into Naruto's hands so they were pinned above him. Sasuke leaned forward, barely touching Naruto's lips. "I'm going to make you cumm, over and over and over." Sasuke said, grinning. "And I'm not going to let you go till your heart stops beating."

Naruto cried out in pain. "Sasuke, stop! You're hurting me!" He cried. He shut his eyes tightly, two pain-filled tears escaped. "Please…stop."

Sasuke ignored his pleas as he stripped Naruto of his pants and put both hands around Naruto's shaft. He started to pump fast; then faster, and faster till it probably hurt.

Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke was doing this. What had gotten into him? As much as it hurt, he pulled his hands free of the Shurikan and punched Sasuke hard enough to knock him back, giving him just enough time to put his pants back on.

Sasuke was knocked to the side of the bed. He growled, shooting a glare at Naruto. His eyes were the Sharigan eyes. He dove at Naruto, wanting to knock them both to the ground.

Naruto moved out of the way just in time. He leapt over the bed on the opposite side of Sasuke. "Why are you doing this? Leave me alone!"

Sasuke looked to him and smirked. "I already told you why. I want to hear you scream in pain." Sasuke said, before taking his Shurikan from the bed and jumping at him again, his speed much more quicker.

"Shadow clone jistu!" His hands were in pain, but he managed to pull off the technique; four to five other Naruto's appeared. The clones held Sasuke down while the real Naruto ran. He didn't look back, just kept going. He was going to find Iruku-sensai, but Kakashi was the first one he came across. "Kakashi-sensei!" He called, running up to him. He threw his arms around him and started sobbing.

Kakashi blinked, seeing Naruto crying. This was shocking; the 'greatest ninja' was crying? "N-Naruto? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, pushing Naruto back gently and kneeling down so he was facing Naruto.

Naruto showed Kakashi his bleeding hands. "It's Sasuke!" He explained through small sobs. "He keeps trying to rape me, and he won't listen to me! I keep telling him to stop, and he wont listen!" By the end of his explanation, he was crying harder then he was just before. "I didn't even want to the first time, but he wasn't hurting me!"

Kakashi shook his head. "But that's not the Sasuke I know..." Kakashi whispered, before seeing the red marks around Naruto's wrists and his bloody palms. "Shh, Naruto. Your safe with me." Kakashi said, before standing and looking towards his house.

Naruto stayed close to his sensei. He felt as if Sasuke was trying to find him, and, if he did, he didn't want to know what would happen.

Kakashi started to walk towards his house. "Come on, Naruto. We need to get you inside, away from outside. Sasuke is good at staying hidden in shadow." Kakashi said, a few feet away from Naruto. It was getting dark, so lots of shadows were out.

Naruto looked up at him, he had been staring down at his palms. Both had a wound what went right through and was bleeding heavily. He nodded and followed Kakashi.

When they got inside, Kakashi told Naruto to sit down on the couch. When Kakashi came back, he had a roll of bandages in his hand. "Here, let me wrap your hands." Kakashi said, waiting for Naruto to put out his hands.

Naruto put out his hands. He had slowly stopped crying but couldn't shake the image from his mind. Just as he was starting to love Sasuke, he went and attacked him like this.

Kakashi wrapped up both of Naruto's hands and put the tape to the side. "Now Naruto, did he just SUDDENLY act out like this?" Kakashi asked, looking thoughtfully at the window.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I got home and I thought he was sleeping, so I sat down and tried to get him up, cause I thought he'd be hungry; he made me lay down with him and he started kissing my neck, which wasn't weird or anything because he'd been doing that for the past few days, but when he started getting too low I told him to stop and I moved away from him. When I sat back down, he just...attacked me! And then started trying to..." He stopped. He couldn't say anymore.

Kakashi nodded, before looking back at him. "You do remember that he wants to be alpha all the time. And you already know what happens when he doesn't get his way." Kakashi said, before standing and walking over to the window. "He's a determined boy, that's for sure." Kakashi said, looking back at Naruto. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Naruto's eyes watered up. He threw his arms around Kakashi's neck and held him tightly. "But he was hurting me. Why didn't he stop?"

Kakashi picked him up, so Naruto was sitting against Kakashi's chest. "Because you said no. Sasuke is a difficult person to know about. He's different in many ways, Naruto. You'll just have to maneuver around them." Kakashi said.

Naruto leaned against him. He didn't answer. He just kind of sat there, looking pathetic.

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "Come on now, Naruto." Kakashi said, walking over to the couch and setting him down, unlocking Naruto's arms from his neck. He knelt down so he was infront of Naruto. "You can handle this much better then you are now."

"You don't understand! You don't know what he was doing to me!" Naruto said defensively. He stared at his sensei with these large hurt eyes. "Your not going to leave me alone, are you?

"Of course not." Kakashi said, before pausing. "Actually, Naruto. I need to meet with the others about the Chuunin Exams tomorrow. I'll be back in an hour." Kakashi said, standing and walking towards the door.

Naruto felt a jolt in his chest. He got up and clung himself to Kakashi. "No! Take me with you!" He cried. "I want to see Iraku-Sensei!"

Kakashi sighed, prying Naruto off. "Naruto, you KNOW you can't come. That's cheating." Kakashi said, stopping at the door. "I'll be back, alright?" Kakashi said, looking back at Naruto. "I won't take long."

"We can't enter the exams anyway, so why not!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, stop. I know you just went thought a VERY difficult thing here with Sasuke; but if I don't go, nobody from this VILLAGE can go. I promise to be back as soon as a I can." Kakashi said, before walking out the door and shutting it with a click behind him.

The next chapter is what Sasuke is doing while Naruto is with Kakashi. It's chapter 8.5! ' It's called Rape2


	9. Rape Cont

Chapter 8.5: This is what's happening with Sasuke while Naruto is with Kakashi-sensei.

(I know I got the Sharigan wrong! DON'T TELL ME! TT.TT)

Sasuke quickly got out of the trap and sliced them all in one quick movement. He growled, seeing that Naruto wasn't there. He got up, the pain completely gone for the moment. He walked out of the room, eyes scanning for any detection of movement. He growled, walking towards the door to get out and search for the blonde.

Sakura has been wandering around since training ended. She liked staying outdoors during this time, especially since this was the time Sasuke lurked about. She might see him if she was lucky. She woke up from her dream to see Sasuke pass infront of her, "Sasuke! Hi! How're you feeling? You really shouldn't be out of bed you know."

Sasuke paused, hearing Sakura beside him. He sent a calm glare at her, his eyes red with 4 pupils. He watched her, not moving or anything. He just stared. His pupils started to spin, trying to hypnotize her.

Sakura stared at him. "Sasuke...are you...okay?" She asked staring into his eyes.

Sasuke stopped the spinning and blinked, finishing the hypnotizing. Sakura stared at him with soulless eyes. She was under his control.

"Go find Naruto. Search every house and tree." Sasuke said, before waving his hand impatiently.

Sakura nodded and off she went. She searched everywhere just as instructed, until she came to Kakashi's window she saw Naruto and headed back to inform Sasuke. Sakura returned to Sasuke. "I found him." She said emotionlessly. "He's with Kakashi-sensei."

"Good, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said, before snapping, making her not under his hypnosis anymore. Sasuke then quickly disappeared into the shadows, off to Kakashi's house.

Sasuke stopped at the front of Kakashi's house. He came out of the shadows and narrowed his Sharigan eyes. "He'll scream tonight." He hissed, before coming to the window that wasn't lit.


	10. Gomen NOT!

Chapter 9-Gomen…NOT

Naruto looked around nervously. Maybe...Sasuke wasn't looking for him. He sat on the couch, making sure to have the lights on. He looked around carefully for any signs of, well, anything.

Sasuke heard the door shut and watched Kakashi leave for where the Chuunin Exams were to be held. He then jumped in through the window silently and walked out of that room and towards where Naruto was, silent as a cat.

Naruto felt something. He was nervous as hell and the slightest things made him jump, so he figured it was his nerves getting to him.

Sasuke stopped, right when the light hit him. He was behind Naruto, and, of course, the door was locked. "Naruto..." Sasuke said, his eyes shining. He had his blue shirt on again and he didn't seem hurt at all. He was smirking.

Naruto felt a sharp jolt in his chest. He jumped and fell off the sofa, backing away from it. "S-Sasuke! Go away, your not supposed to be here!"

"I can be here if I want to, Naruto." Sasuke said, irritably. "Now, we weren't finished before." Sasuke said, walking towards him.

"Well I'm finished with you!" Yeah, he was scared; but he needed to try and hide it. It was just Sasuke, he always believed he was stronger then Sasuke. But, he just has this type of dominance over him.

Sasuke's eyes flickered back to normal and he started over to Naruto. He then pulled Naruto into a tight hug, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder. "Gomen..." Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes against Naruto's neck. "I...Didn't mean to hurt you..."

Naruto was in shock. "Wh-Wha?" He shook his head and broke free from Sasuke's grip. He smacked him hard in the face. "You psycho path!" He snapped. His hand stung now, from the wound he had received. He held his heavily bandaged hand and backed away. "Just…leave me alone!"

Sasuke blinked, putting a hand to his cheek. He sighed. "I knew this was going to happen." Sasuke muttered, before looking back at Naruto. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Really! Something took over and it wanted you...Don't ask me what or how..." Sasuke said, looking rather hurt. He sat down on the couch and sighed, a hand-print still burning brightly on his cheek.

"I don't believe you!" Naruto shouted. "Just get out of here before Kakashi-sensei gets back! And I mean NOW"

Sasuke looked back at him. "Naruto, tell me ONE time I've ever lied to you. ONE TIME." Sasuke said, both angry and hurt. "Kakashi-Sensei's not going to be back for another hour or so, anyways!"

"I don't know you well enough to. You've always hated me, you bastard! You just want me to go back with you so you can attack me again!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke got up right after Naruto said 'attack' and walked towards him. "Listen to me, Naruto!" Sasuke said, cutting him short. "I know your hurt and need time to recover, but I also need you to listen to me!" Sasuke said, in a non-pleading voice. "I still love you."

"I don't want to listen to you!" He growled. "I want you to leave me alone, and never come near me again!" He backed away from Sasuke when he got close. "And…I'm leaving the team! And I don't care who I get stuck with, as long as it's not you!"

Sasuke froze, hearing that. "Naruto, you can't just LEAVE! Sakura will think something is up! I'll back off from you, just don't leave the team." Sasuke said, before turning and starting towards the door.

Naruto took relief seeing that he was going to leave. "Well she'd be right. Something is up," he whispered to himself, making sure Sasuke couldn't hear. "Just go!" He said a little louder.

Sasuke suddenly disappeared from the spot he was standing in just a moment before and was suddenly back infront of Naruto. He took Naruto's hands roughly and pinned them at his sides. He leaned up against him, so they were touching in hard places. He then smirked into Naruto's neck. "I told you I was going to rape you, and now I will. You're not getting away this time."

Naruto felt a familiar rush of heat. "Sasuke! I told you to leave me alone!" He yelped, sounding like a helpless puppy. He tried to wiggle away from his captor, but Sasuke's hold on him was too strong.

"But you know you like it, so why not just give in?" Sasuke asked, before using his leg to push off the wall and tumble to the couch, Naruto on his back. Sasuke was sitting right on his hips, leaning down so their chests touched as well as their hips and other parts. He held Naruto's hands above his head. He started to nip down Naruto's neck again, using his free hand to run his fingers over Naruto's chest.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and whimpered. "Your wrong," He said, his voice shaky. "I hate you Sasuke!" He then shouted.

"You always have hated me, nothing's changed there." Sasuke said, before immediately sitting up and stripping Naruto clean. He then started to take off his own boy shorts and boxers, keeping one hand still holding Naruto's hands hard and strong.

Naruto made several attempts to kick away or something, but it was just no use. All he could hope was Kakashi came back and saved him. He ignored anything Sasuke said and did and just prayed in his mind, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Right as Sasuke was going to hurt Naruto worse, there was a blur of sharp objects and Sasuke let out a startled yell. He was thrown back, getting pinned to the wall behind the couch. He let out a frustrated growl and tried to yank free of the Shurikan that pinned his shirtsleeves and the sides of his shirt.

Naruto's eyes shot open. He sat up, panting heavily, almost in disbelief. Who had thrown the Shurikan? He grabbed his shorts and slipped them on, moving farther away from the pinned Sasuke. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the Shurikan thrower. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

(And I'll stop here, just because I wanted to get chapter 9 up and running )


	11. Heal My Wounds, Sensei!

Kakashi looked to him and nodded. "LET ME GO!" Sasuke yelled, pulling at the Shurikan's. He would have ripped his shirt a LONG time ago, but Kakashi did something to them so they would hold the boy in place. "Why are you trying to hurt Naruto?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms tiredly. "I-I don't know!" Sasuke said, lowering his head in defeat, his bangs falling into his eyes.

Naruto moved behind Kakashi. 'Because he's a damn pervert!' he thought. "Make him leave!" He said, he just didn't want to see Sasuke anymore and not for a long time. He just wanted to sit in corner for the rest of his life and be a vegetable.

Kakashi sighed. "I can't make him leave, we'll talk about it in the other room." Kakashi started to leave the room. "Come on, Naruto. Let's leave Sasuke alone." Kakashi said, before leaving the room and putting his hands in his pockets.

Naruto nodded. He glanced at Sasuke before following Kakashi out of the room. "What are we going to do about him?" He asked. "What if he wont stop no matter what we do?"

"Then I guess we're going to have to keep him pinned to that wall." Kakashi said, before sitting down on the couch and letting his head fall back so it was on the top part of the couch. He was tired, having been awake all night with Iruka.

Naruto watched him. He was hoping for at least a punishment. Stupid Sasuke gets away with everything. "Do you care that he hurt me?"

Kakashi looked over at him. "Of course! But, no one around will do much of anything. Besides Sakura, of course. And I can't very well slap him." Kakashi said, before stretching upwards and yawning.

Naruto frowned. "No, I just kind of thought raping people was a illegal, that's all."

"Oh, it is." Kakashi said, looking back at Naruto. "But, technically, he didn't RAPE you. He only touched you and WANTED to." Kakashi said, with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but I can't do anything for you."

Naruto glared at him. "You bastard! You don't care. Your on his side!" Naruto looked away for a moment. "Look at me! Do I look fine to you? Do you think I let him stab a damn Shurikan through my hands! If I didn't do anything he WOULD have raped me!"

Kakashi quickly stood and pushed Naruto against the wall. "LISTEN TO ME!" Kakashi said, loudly. "I know what he did! Don't remind me! BUT, he DIDN'T rape you so I can't DO anything about it!" Kakashi snapped, glaring into Naruto's eyes. "So, what we will do is take Sasuke to Tsunade tomorrow and SHE will take care of him. Alright?" Kakashi asked, lowering Naruto so his feet were touching the ground now.

Naruto whimpered. He shut his eyes tight until Kakashi was through. His state of mind wasn't very stable to begin with and he didn't need his sensei yelling at him. He frowned and only nodded.

Kakashi sighed, before kneeling down so he was eye-level with Naruto. He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Listen, stay with me a while till your better. You can stay in the same room as well, if you'd like." Kakashi said, smiling. "I didn't mean to yell, you were just being, well, a pain." Kakashi said, with a sweat-drop.

Naruto looked at him. He smiled faintly. "But aren't I always?"

Kakashi ruffled his hair and then stood. "Yeah, but that's what makes you Naruto Uzamaki, ne?" Kakashi said, before sitting back on the couch and sighing. He closed his eye. He had had a rough week and he just wanted to sleep.

Well, Kakashi was out in no time, leaving Naruto alone again. He crawled onto the couch into the small space right beside the Sensei and in no time he too was out like a light, too.

When Kakashi awoke the next day, Sasuke was gone. Tsunade left him a note saying she had taken Sasuke back and should try and NOT use the Kunai's with chakra on them again. Kakashi smiled, before feeling Naruto curled up in his lap. He smiled down at the blonde Kitsun and ran his fingers through the Blonde's hair softly, as not to wake him.

It was a little too late for that. Naruto opened his eyes he was half asleep. "Sensei...I want ramen" He muttered before nodding off again.

Kakashi shook his head, smiling. He scooped Naruto up into his arms, before swinging him smoothly onto his back. He shifted Naruto's weight, before walking out the door and towards the Ramen restaurant. "Naruto-kun, wake up." Kakashi said, shaking Naruto softly. They weren't there yet, but he wanted someone to talk to on the way there.

Naruto groaned opening an eye. "Why does it feel like all the blood is rushing to my head?"

Kakashi shrugged, before setting Naruto down on the ground. "Alright, we're here." Kakashi said, smirking. "Take a seat."

Naruto looked confused for a moment until he noticed where they were. "Woo! Ramen!" He popped up all excited.

Kakashi smirked, before walking into the restaurant and sitting down. "So, what kind are you getting, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the heart-eyed girl infront of him going goo-goo over him. He glared at her inside his mind, wishing for her to stop.

"Who cares? Ramen is Ramen and Ramen is good." Naruto said, grinning.

Kakashi nodded, before looking to the cook. "You heard him." Kakashi said, before crossing his arms on the counter and laying his head down. He wasn't very hungry right now.

Naruto leapt onto the chair and poked Kakashi's head. "Didn't you sleep at all?"

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah, a little..." Kakashi muttered, before yawning and closing his eyes. He snuggled deeper into his arms, well aware of Naruto's curiousness.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "A little? What could you have possibly been doing all night, hmm?"

Kakashi opened his eyes and sighed. "If you must know, I was up with Tsunade about Sasuke. AND, I now have full custody of you because of this. Meaning, you're staying at my house for a few months." Kakashi said, closing his eyes again.

Naruto raised his brows. "Really?" He asked standing up for a moment, he threw his arms around his sensei.

Kakashi opened his eyes and smirked. "Why are YOU so happy to stay with me, ne?" Kakashi asked, jokingly. He ruffled Naruto's hair again and smirked.

"'Cause you got me Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke always used to..." Naruto cut off his sentence and looked away. "Um…never mind."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto." Kakashi said, putting an arm around his shoulders and hugging him. "He's going to be checked out by Tsunade and see what's wrong with him." Kakashi said, smiling softly at him.

Naruto smiled, he poked at his ramen then slurped up some of the steamy noodles. 'I just want him to be Sasuke again.' he thought to himself

Kakashi yawned and rested his head on the counter again, around his arms. He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "You should go back home and go to sleep."

"Nah...I can't." Kakashi said, yawning. "Ever...Ever since Iruka..." Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "Never mind…"

"You mean Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. "What happened? Tell me." Naruto said, looking up at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "Me and him...got into a little fight I guess..." Kakashi muttered, closing his eyes again. "He's not with me anymore..."

Naruto frowned. "I'm sure once he cools off he'll want you back." He was trying to be comforting but he wasn't sure that he was doing such a good job. "I'm sorry."

Kakashi smiled and shook his head. "It's alright." Kakashi said, lifting a hand and ruffling Naruto's hair again. "It's just, he isn't being himself..." Kakashi looked away.

"What do you mean not himself?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"He's been acting funny. Not the innocent Iruka I know..." Kakashi said, looking back at Naruto. "That's why I told you to stay with Sasuke. Still care for him. He's not acting himself. Something's up..."

"But everything was just so fast, how do I know he was ever there to start with?" Naruto muttered. He sucked up the rest of his sup and leapt off the chair holding Kakashi's hand. "Lets do something!"

Kakashi got out of the chair. "Like what?" Kakashi asked, straightening his headband with one hand. He quickly left the money for the Ramen on the table before getting dragged out by Naruto.


	12. A Little Game CAlled Love

Chapter 11-A Little Game Called Love

Kakashi glanced around adn saw they were walking into the woods. "Er, Naruto? We're in the woods..." Kakashi said, looking at him. He was still holding Naruto's hand.

"So?" He asked. "There's all sorts of fun things to do here! Me and Iruka-sensei used to play games, like we'd pretend we were on missions and stuff!"

Kakashi smirked. "Alright. What type of missions?" Kakashi asked, grinning at the thought of Iruka playing with Naruto.

"Like dangerous missions! The bad guy is terribly strong and we have to get away by hiding in the bushes and in the tree's and then we lost each other and had to find each other again!"

Kakashi smirked again. "Really? Heh, I couldn't imagine Iruka doing that." Kakashi shrugged. "So, what are you saying? Wanna do it again?" Kakashi asked, smirking.

Naruto folded his arms and smirked. "Think you can?" He asked.

"Why can't I? I may be older, but that doesn't make a difference." Kakashi said, smirking.

"Well let's find out then!" Naruto smirked. "Okay here's the thing at the center of this forest there's a lake. We're lost but..." Naruto stopped and looked around picking up a smooth round rock. "We have to get this orb there. But we're being chased by killer ninja's so we have to be real quiet about it, got it?"

Kakashi took the rock adn nodded. "Yeah, got it." Kakashi said, smirking. He loved the kid's imagination. It ran wild at times, but at others it was amazing. He looked to Naruto. "So the enemies are invisible?" Kakashi asked, curiously.

Naruto nodded. "They can strike and any minute, they may even be here now! So we have to be careful"

Kakashi nodded again. "So, ready to go?" Kakashi asked, standing up.

Naruto nodded and handed Kakashi the rock. "You need to take it you can protect it better" He whispered before heading off trying to stay low.

Kakashi softly chuckled, before following after on stealthy feet. He put the rock into his pocket, before glancing back at Naruto, seeing the excited gleam in his eyes.

Naruto hid in thick bushes and tall grass, until they got to a very small clearing enclosed by every type of plant-species imaginable. "I think I heard something," he whispered.

Kakashi surprised a chuckle easily. "Where?" Kakashi whispered back. "I can't hear it."

"Close your eyes" Naruto suggested.

Kakashi sighed, before closing his eyes and pretending to listen for whatever Naruto's imagination had in store.

Naruto looked at Kakashi for a moment. He couldn't believe he got him to play this ridiculous game. He was fun, more fun then Sasuke, that bastard. He frowned and shook the thought from his mind. He inches over to Kakashi feeling his cheeks glow. He moved his face toward him and half shut his eyes. He stopped and pulled away his eyes wide now 'I wasn't going...' He shook his head and decided to focus on the game. He used his shadow clone jistu and had his clones hide in the bushes throwing images of shurikan's. "Sensei! We have to run!"

Kakashi opened his eyes, before seeing the shurikan's and smirking. He saw them flicker slightly. "Alright." Kakashi said, running after Naruto.

Naruto jumped up into a tree and shifted from tree to tree.

Kakashi jumped back a branch, before smirking. He let out a fake strangled yell adn fell head first from the tree, holding his chest with one hand, a kunai in his hand as if it was in his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto explained. He jumped down from the tree and ran to him, kneeling next to him. "Sensei are you alright?" He frowned

Kakashi had his eyes closed. "Everything... DARK..." Kakashi said, before opening his eye a little and seeing Naruto's worried face. He couldn't help but snicker, closing his eyes again,

Naruto couldn't really tell if Kakashi was faking it or not. He lifted his Sensei into his arms and hugged him. "You can't leave me!"

Kakashi gave his dead weight to Naruto, pretending to die. He was still playing along with Naruto's little game. Not knowing that Naruto thought the game was pretty dumb himself.

Naruto held him close and shivered making noises as if he were crying. "Sensei? KAKASHI-SENSAI!" He yelled. "Your death wont be in vain..." He reached his hand into his pocket and took the rock. He set Kakashi down and pecked his cheek with a tiny kiss before running deeper into the forest.

When he heard Naruto was gone, he sat up and rubbed his cheek. "Did he just...?" Kakashi shook it off and put the Kunai back into his pocket. He jumped into the trees and followed after Naruto, watching him very quietly.

Naruto just kind of walked in the direction of the lake knowing full well where he was going. His cheeks were pink, and he held the rock tightly in his fist. When he reached the lake he threw it in. "well that was kind of fun" He smiled.

Kakashi jumped down behind him. "Sure, in a way." Kakashi said, suddenly. He walked up beside Naruto and watched the rock sink. "There goes the orb." Kakashi said, with a soft smirk.

Naruto looked back and smiled before sitting on the ground and laying on his back."

Kakashi sat down next to him, watching the sunset. "Tsunade told me it'd be a few weeks before Sasuke is fully recovered." Kakashi said, picking up another rock and skipping it across the water.

"...Well...what was wrong with him to begin with?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and shook his head. "Same thing that happened to Iruka. They both caught something that made this a little... crazy..." Kakashi said to put it simply.

"So you and Iruku-sensai should be back together in no time huh?" Naruto asked, though he seemed a little upset by this.

Kakashi nodded solemnly. "Yes, but it won't be for a few months, unfortunately. We got to Sasuke in time..." Kakashi said, looking back at Naruto. He blinked. "You ok?" Kakashi asked, seeing Naruto was a little upset.

Narut perked up a bit. "Wha? Yeah of course..."

Kakashi smirked. "Come on, let's get back to the village, alright?" Kakashi asked, standing

Naruto stood after him. "Yeah, it's getting late."

Kakashi nodded and started out of the woods, Naruto following after.

Alright all you SasuNaru lovers out there reading this! I NEED REVIEWS! LOTS O' THEM! Or else I cannot continue. You see, my friend is also helping but she's kinda tired and stuff lately. So I need encouraging reviews! PLEASE! Love ya's!


	13. Another Effected!

Chapter 12-Another Effected?

(Draci: This is for my friend Naruto-kun, since he's been SOOO nice to me –glares- HE FORCED ME TO DO IT! I SWEAR! THIS IS ALL HIS IDEA! –runs away screaming-

Sasuke: On to the story –points downwards and watches Draci run into a wall and fall onto the ground unconsciously-)

Kakashi opened the door to his house and walked over to the couch, sitting down. Naruto bounded in after him, humming softly and content since they just came back from Ichiruka Ramen shop. "Kakashi-sensei, when do you think Sasuke and Iruka sensei will get better?" Naruto asked, shutting the door and gazing over at Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged, gazing over at the wall where he had pinned Sasuke just a few hours before. "I really don't know, Naruto. Iruka's been sick for over 5 months already and still Tsunade hasn't-"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Someone cried, bursting into the room.

Kakashi turned around and blinked. "Shikamaru? What's the matter?" Naruto asked, seeing Shikamaru was crying and almost bleeding to death.

"I..I…Its K-K-Kiba! H-H-He's acting d-d-different!" Shikamaru said, before collapsing against the wall, shaking. He was wearing his netting shirt and his pants, but they were ripped all the way up to his hips, with bloody gashes following. He put his head into his hands and started to cry harder.

Kakashi and Naruto's eyes met, before Kakashi looked at Shikamaru. He stood and walked over to Shikamaru and knelt down beside him. "Where is he now?" Kakashi asked.

"L..L..Last time I s-s-saw him was a-a-at the t-training ground w-w-with me!" Shikamaru stuttered, looking up at Kakashi with wide, frightened eyes.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll stay here and fix up those wounds. Naruto, go find Kiba and bring him here." Kakashi said, before picking Shikamaru up and looked at the deep scratches on his legs. "Let's get those cleaned first..." He said, walking into the other room.

Naruto watched him go, before turning and running out the door, jumping onto roofs and heading towards the training grounds.

Naruto landed in the clearing of the training area and flinched a little. There was blood everywhere; all over the trees and the kicking stump Lee would normally kick. There was ripped up clothing near the stump and a kunai stabbed into it, covered in wet blood. Thoughts about what happened raced through Naruto's mind, but he pushed them away and looked up and around for Kiba.

"Looking for me?" Came a voice, before a shape shifted from the trees and landed on top of the stump. Kiba's gray furry coat was off, he had only his fishnet shirt on. Blood was splattered across his face and his chest. He grinned, blood staining his fangs. Akamaru landed beside him, fur on end, trembling, and growling loudly. He was speckled with blood, and his muzzle was dripping with it. "Let me take a wild guess. Shikamaru ran to you, ne? Heh, pathetic." Kiba said, before jumping down and landing on the ground. He stood up, Akamaru landing on his head. He still had his boy-shorts on, but they were torn in some spots.

Naruto's blue eyes went wide, seeing Kiba's body. "K-Kiba-kun! W-W-What happened!" Naruto asked, looking Kiba up and down, then around the training area.

"I-It was horrible!" Shikamaru said, before wincing as Kakashi put more alcohol on his legs. He had his shirt off now, and there were even more bloody scratches on his back and chest, along with a few on his thighs and his cheek. "A-At first it was fun…until he started to attack me…"

Flash back 

"_Y-You sure y-y-your r-ready?" Kiba asked, one hand on Shikamaru's cock, the other still having two fingers in the said ninja's entrance. Shikamaru nodded, head tilted back fully. "P-Please K-K-Kiba-kun…" Shikamaru begged, arching his body a little._

_Kiba smirked. "Alright…" Kiba pulled his fingers out and quickly thrust in. Shikamaru screamed, arching his body hard and biting his lip. Kiba waited a bit, before lifting Shikamaru's hips and thrusting in hard and fast._

"_Hnn…K-Kiba…F-Faster!" Shikamaru moaned, arching his body and shuddering loudly. He threw his head back and groaned loudly._

_Kiba smirked, before biting Shikamaru's neck and thrusting harder, shaking. He shifted his hips and thrusted deep, hitting Shikamaru's prostate directly._

_Shikamaru screamed, arching his body higher off the ground and spreading his legs wider. "Hnn, K-K-KIBA!" Shikamaru cried, before letting go hard onto Kiba and his chest's._

_Kiba let go right after, in a cry of pleasure. He was panting as he pulled out gently and smiled. "Better?" Kiba asked, before pulling his pants off and handing Shikamaru his clothing._

_Shikamaru nodded and pulled his clothing on. "You didn't have to leave a mark ya know…" Shikamaru muttered, rubbing his bleeding bite mark. Kiba shrugged and smirked. "I couldn't help it." Kiba turned and whistled for Akamaru._

"_Can we continue to practice? I need to g-" He was shot off his feet, hitting the kicking stump hard. He coughed up blood once he landed. He got up slowly, shaking. "K-K-Kiba…? He whispered, opening his eyes and looking up. Kiba towered over him, his eyes blazing with something unnatural. He grabbed Shikamaru hard by the neck and dragged him to his feet. He pulled a kunai from his pocket and grinned wider. _

_Shikamaru's eyes went wide and he quickly slid out of Kiba's grasp. But, just as he jumped, the kunai stabbed into his leg. Shikamaru screamed as the kunai dragged up his leg. He stumbled away, falling against a tree. _

_Kiba ran at him, raising the kunai and throwing it, along with four more. Shikamaru dodged three, and the other stabbed into Shikamaru's leg. He pushed away from the tree and started to do his finger-movement, ready to freeze Kiba._

_But, Kiba being faster then normal quickly got out of Shikamaru's shadow and dove at him, grabbing the kunai and dragging it up. Shikamaru screamed again, collapsing onto the ground. Kiba backed off, grinning as he watched Shikamaru stand weakly._

"_Huh? Can't use your leg's very well, can ya?" Kiba taunted, grinning wider. Shikamaru growled, before quickly doing the finger-movements. "Cage mane no jistu!" Shikamaru yelled, closing his eyes and hoping for the best. _

_Kiba growled, feeling his body go ridged. He glared at Shikamaru, who had already lifted his head and was smirking. He went to grab for a kunai, till something shot out at him from the trees. He cried out when it bit him hard on the shoulder, making blood spurt out. He stumbled backwards, trying to push the white dog off his shoulder. _

_Kiba smirked and felt himself being able to move his body again. "Good boy, Akamaru." Kiba said, before smirking at Shikamaru, who had collapsed next to the tree, trying to push the white dog off weakly. "Don't worry, I'll make the pain go away." Kiba said, grinning widely. His fangs had grown quite long. "By tearing out your throat!" Akamaru let go just as Kiba ran at Shikamaru. He growled and landed on Shikamaru, biting into his neck…_

_But in a poof of smoke, Kiba was only biting into a log. Kiba roared in rage and glared around the clearing, not smelling or even being able to see Shikamaru anywhere-but he was there. Hidden in the shadows and running further and further from the training area._

_Heading for Kakashi-sensei's house._

_End of Flashback_

"Y-Y-You…" Naruto took a step back, pointing at Kiba shakily. "You tried to kill S-Shikamaru!" Naruto said, ocean-blue eyes full of fear. Kiba shrugged, before grinning. "It's what I do, and your next!" Kiba shot at him, opening his mouth and hitting Naruto full force, knocking them both down to the ground and rolling into a tree.

Kiba pinned him down by the waist and bit hard into Naruto's shoulder. Blood spurted everywhere and he screamed. He pulled a kunai out with the hand not trying to push Kiba away and stabbed Kiba in the shoulder free to him. He twisted and Kiba yowled in pain, reeling back and pushing off Naruto. He jumped backwards, putting a hand on the handle of the Kunai.

Naruto stood and wiped the blood from his cheek, breathing hard. He watched with sickening fascination as Kiba yanked the kunai out with a loud squelch of bone on metal and the flow of blood increasing. Kiba twirled the kunai once, before throwing it quickly.

That caught Naruto off guard; the kunai hit his already bitten shoulder and pinned him to the tree. He cried out in pain, trying to pull free. "Don't worry Naruto, this'll be over soon enough." Kiba said, walking over to him, Akamaru on his heals.

He raised his hand to slice at Naruto's neck when a kunai flew out of the shadows and went straight through Kiba's hand, getting stuck. Kiba howled and held his hand, stumbling backwards and tripping to the ground.

Naruto quickly turned his head to see whom it was, and was surprised to find that Shino walk out of the bushes. Hinata came out after him, looking around the training area. She looked over at Naruto and gasped.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata gasped, seeing how bloody he was. She quickly hurried over to him and gently pulled the kunai out. He cried out and slid to the ground in a heap. "N-Naruto! What happened?" Hinata asked, looking over at Kiba, who was now in a cocoon of bugs.

"Long s-story." Naruto said, putting a hand to his shoulder and squeezing to try and stop the blood flow. "H-How did you know I was here?" Naruto asked, over at Hinata. She blushed a little, before looking over at Shino. "Shino found him. He normally keeps a bug on each of us to keep track if one another. The bugs also sense emotions, and this wasn't normal of Kiba. So we came to see…" Hinata said, before looking back at Naruto. "Let's get you some help."

Shino walked over, the cocoon floating just behind him, Kiba struggling in the cocoon with Akamaru right beside him. Shino put an arm around Naruto's waist and helped him up, Naruto putting an arm around his shoulders. "Alright, let's go." Shino said.

Shino and Hinata dropped Naruto off at the house and left. Naruto sighed, shutting the door. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called. "In here." Kakashi's voice wavered from the bathroom.

Naruto walked into the bathroom as Kakashi finished wrapping Shikamaru's chest. "Done. Shikamaru, do you wanna stay at Ino-chan's house? Or Choji-san's?" Kakashi asked. Shikamaru gazed up at the ceiling. "I kinda want to stay with Kiba-kun…" Shikamaru said, looking back at Kakashi. "Am I allowed to do that?"

Kakashi nodded. "At the hospital, yes." Kakashi picked Shikamaru up and walked out of the bathroom. He glanced over at Naruto, who was walking beside him. "Is Kiba here?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he's unconscious at Tsunade's." Kakashi nodded. "Alright, I'll be back, Naruto." Naruto watched Kakashi walk out of the house and shut the door.

"Alright, while he's gone I'll take a bath.." Naruto muttered, looking down at himself. "I'm sore all over…" He muttered, walking over to the bathroom. He turned the water on and got undressed. He waited till the tub was full, before easing himself into the water. He winced and bit his lip, before getting used to it and starting to wash the grime and blood from his body.

"Narut-" Kakashi stopped himself, hearing splashing from the bathroom. He blinked, before walking towards the bathroom. He opened it a little and peeked in. His eyes went wide when he saw Naruto grinning ear to ear, playing with a duck and laughing to himself. Kakashi quickly backed away and sighed quietly. "Alright Kakashi, get a hold of yourself.." He muttered. "He's my student, I can't do-"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called, the splashing had stopped. Kakashi froze.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked, from the door.

"Can you get me a towel?"

Kakashi sighed and smirked. "Alright." He grabbed a towel from the closet and walked back to the bathroom. "Here you g-!" Kakashi gasped as he felt himself get pushed back against the wall and forced to sit by a fully naked Naruto.

His cheeks got bright red as Naruto straddled Kakashi's hips with his own and pushed Kakashi's headband upwards. He smiled softly. "I know you've wanted this, Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto said, as he gently pulled Kakashi's mask down. "Because you've had dreams about me for the past week…" Naruto whispered, with a grin. He quickly put his arms around Kakashi's neck and kissed him hard.

Kakashi was frozen in place, still shocked about what Naruto was doing. 'I can't do this! Not with Naruto! W…What is Iruka finds out!' Kakashi thought, as Naruto went lower onto Kakashi's neck, biting softly with his Fox fangs. 'Iruka would never forgive me!'

'He'd do what he did before! Then I'll never get him back!'

Draci: GUESS WHAT NARUTO-KUN! I PUT A CLIFFIE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

–stops- Okay, I'm done now….-grins and grabs Kimimaro, before running away-

Naruto: Please post reviews, **kudasai**! –grins cutely-

Sasuke: -grabs Naruto and runs into the other room with him-

Kakashi: Here we go again, please don't flame Draci on the profiles. It's about 1AM right now…


	14. The Juchii Bug

Chapter 13: The Juchii Bug

Okay, since I'm leaving I need to make this chapter sweet…and maybe even short…

-sigh- I hate being an addictive writer….

Kakashi quickly kicked Naruto away, standing up and bracing himself up against the wall. Naruto rolled, hitting the tub hard with his head. He slid to the ground, blood running down the side of his head.

Kakashi sighed, before picking Naruto up and sitting him on the sink, washing the blood off and wrapping Naruto's forehead. "I'm sorry, Naruto. But I couldn't let it happen…" Kakashi said, before picking the kyuubi holder up and carrying him into the other room, setting the blonde in the said copycat ninja's bed and tucking him in. He walked downstairs, waiting for Tsunade's arrival.

A few hours later, Naruto woke up to soft talking from downstairs. He got up, before seeing the whole room spin and having to lye down again. He got up slower this time and got out of the bed. He held his head and realized it was bandaged. He blue eyes went wide, remembering what happened before. "Oh please say Kakashi-sensei isn't mad at me…" Naruto whimpered.

He walked downstairs and pressed himself against the wall, listening in on Kakashi and Tsunade's conversation.

"…He's not getting any better. His body and chakra levels are normal, but his mind is damaged. I..I don't think he'll ever be himself again…" Naruto heard Tsunade say, her voice trembling slightly.

"Don't tell Naruto that. Keep it between us! You said the Juchii Bug is the only cure?" Naruto heard Kakashi said, his mind's eyes seeing Kakashi looking at the window thoughtfully.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, but it's very rare, having supposedly been extinct for a hundred years already. But, it has been found up in the hills, next to the Hidden Village of the Stone."

"But the villager's there are supposed to be long gone!" Kakashi protested.

"But their not…"

There was a moment's pause and Naruto knew the conversation was over. He snuck back upstairs, before getting dressed into his usual orange pants, but left his jacket behind. He put the jacket around a pillow and put the pillow under the covers. Naruto grinned and nodded at the bed, before climbing out the window and hurrying to the only person who knew the most about bugs.

Ding-dong 

"Hn…W-What was that….?"

"N-Nothing…."

There was a soft moan and movement on the bed, before the doorbell rang again.

"G-Get it…"

"But N-N-Neji, I-I'm so close.….!"

"G-Get it S-S-Shino…."

There was a low grunt, before more movement on the bed and a figure stood, draping a cover about himself. It padded down the hall, then down the stairs. The bell rang again and the figure called out "Coming!"

The door opened the revealed the shining, grinning face of the village idiot, Naruto.

Shino sighed. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Shino! Thank god you're awake! Okay, you heard about the disease going around right? Well I heard that there is a cure and it's waaaay out where the Hidden village of the Stone is and…" Naruto was talking way too fast for the pissed and very horny Shino to comprehend.

"Naruto, stop and tell me what you want." Shino said, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly.

Naruto took in a breath, before saying. "Where is the Juchii bug located?"

Shino paused, eyes growing wide. "What do you need a bug THAT dangerous for? And why do you care?"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke went crazy and Tsunade said that the only way to cure him is to use that bug."

Shino bit his bottom lip, before looking up at stairs where he knew there were a nice warm bed and a nice warm Neji to curl up against. "Okay okay! It's about a 3 week walk from Konoha. It would be a good idea to bring along a few others…" Shino said, before gazing back at Naruto. "Happy? Now will you leave?" Shino asked, glaring at him.

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Thanks Shino!" Naruto said, before hugging him tightly. "I'll pay you back! I promise!" Naruto said, before disappearing into the night, grinning.

Shino shook his head, before smiling softly and shutting the door with a click.

Naruto raced to the hospital, ready to gather up his crew for the mission. He opened the hospital doors silently and shut them after. He walked down the halls silently, looking for room 235. He stopped at the door and knocked.

There was a soft shuffling, before Shikamaru opened the door and rubbed his tear-stained eyes. "Naruto?"

"Shikamaru! I found out how to cure Kiba!" Naruto whispered.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide. "H-How?"

"There's a bug near a village. It's going to be a long walk, but it'll be worth it!" Naruto said, with a grin. His grin faded as Shikamaru moved out of the doorway so he could see Kiba's bruised and battered body.

"He's been beating himself up, screaming for the pain to stop…" Shikamaru whispered. "We had to tie him up with chains since he breaks the ropes…"

Naruto quickly gazed away. _If that's what happened to Kiba…what happened to Sasuke?_

Shikamaru sighed. "So the bug will stop all this pain and suffering?" Shikamaru asked, fresh tears appearing in his eyes.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but we'll need supplies and more people for this trip."

Shikamaru nodded. "I know just who to pick."

"Is that….?"

Shikamaru nodded. "That's Lee…."

Lee was sitting in the corner of the waiting room, gazing out into space, not the cheery self he used to be. Now he seemed lifeless, eyes glazed over and a frown plastered onto his face.

"What happened?"

"Gaara had to be…." Shikamaru paused. "Had to be killed…"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "W-What happened?"

"Gaara and Lee were sparring, like they normally did…" Shikamaru whispered.

"_4598, 4599…"_

"_Hey Lee…" Gaara said, interrupting Lee on purpose._

_Lee missed the stump and stumbled, falling into it. He glared at Gaara, who only smirked and shrugged._

"_Great. 5,000 push-ups…" Lee mumbled._

"_Hold it a sec, are you too busy for me?" Gaara asked, the sand popping out of the gourd and picking Lee up around the waist, bringing him towards Gaara._

_Lee sighed. "No, but we just had our time an hour ago and I would like to train.."_

_Gaara dropped Lee infront of him. "Why? There is really no reason to train every day, every hour, every week…" Gaara said, looking away._

_Lee turned away and walked back towards the stump. "No, but if I am to impress Gai-sensei, then I need to train hard…" He gazed back at Gaara, who didn't say anything._

"_Gaara..?" There was a soft snicker, before Gaara's face cracked into a grin. "Too bad your not going to see the day when Gai's impressed!" Sand shot up around Gaara, then shot out at Lee._

_Lee yelped and dodged most of it, until it circled around him and created a tomb. Gaara's skin cracked as he moved towards the sand tomb, bits of it falling tot eh ground and cracking into smaller pieces. _

"_Any last words?" Gaara asked, with a wild grin. _

"_No, 'cause their not my last!" Lee yelled, from the tomb. There was a loud bang and the whole tomb exploded outwards, making sand fly every direction._

_Gaara easily blocked the debris that flew at him with his sand, watching Lee tumble to the ground._

_Lee stood, trembling. He had many gashes and gauges in his body, but that was it._

_Gaara grinned, sand shooting out at Lee again._

_Just as Lee flinched away from the sand, a figure flashed out from the woods and incased Gaara in rope that had kunai tied to the end, pinning him to the tree. Ten-ten looked quickly to Lee. "Are you alright, Lee!" Ten-ten asked, worriedly._

_Lee smiled. "Yeah, I-I'm fine.." He said weakly, before feeling someone helping him up. He looked up and saw Neji._

"_We heard an explosion and rushed over.." Neji said, before looking to Gaara. "Another one…?"_

_Lee blinked. "Another one? What do you mean?"_

"_We'll explain on the way." Ten-ten said, before quickly tying the ends of the rope together and having Neji help her carry Gaara._

Naruto looked back at Lee, who hadn't moved once.

"They took Gaara far out into the woods and sliced his head clean off…" Shikamaru whispered. "Temari and Kankuro took care of the body. They said Gaara was laughing before they chopped it off…"

Naruto walked over to Lee and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Um, Lee?" Naruto said.

Lee looked up, blankly. Naruto smiled a little. "I, um, wanted to know if you'd like to come on a mission to save the other diseased…"

Lee paused, before gazing out at the window again. A few minutes went by and Naruto figured he wasn't going to answer. Just as he was about to leave, Lee answered.

"I'll go…for the others…"

Naruto smiled, before looking back at Shikamaru and giving the thumbs up.

A few hours later, Naruto had given the plan out to both Shikamaru and Lee. He waved good-bye to Shikamaru and closed the door. He started down the hall, pausing at Sasuke's door.

He gazed at the door number, 223. He gulped, before opening the door.

There lay Sasuke, bathed in moonlight from head to toe. He was covered in a blanket, next to him a machine apparently keeping track of his heart, mind, and chakra levels. He watched the meter jump up at each beat.

He stepped towards the bed, staring down at Sasuke's face. He felt his eyes well up with tears and he quickly looked away. "S-Sasuke…I-I'm sorry….I-I promise…to make things better…" He spun around and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him lightly.

_I'm so sorry Sasuke…_ Naruto thought to himself, as he ran to Kakashi's house. _I promise to make things better! And if it doesn't work…I…I'll even the scores…by death…_

Naruto stopped at Kakashi's door, panting hard. He heard a familiar voice behind the door, nothing like Kakashi's. He opened the door and blinked.

Neji lifted his head, trembling, tears running down his cheeks. He was cut up and bleeding on his arms and cheeks. His shirt was torn off, his under shirt torn in half so half his chest was showing, revealing a bad gash in his stomach. He had cuts up and down his legs, tears in his pants.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Naruto. "We found another."

"It was Shino."

9:30 AT NIGHT AND IT ONLY TOOK ME 4 HOURS! WHOOT!

Yeah, now I'm tired…

But I got it done, right! RIGHT!

The plot is finally unfolding! Sorry for all the Gaara-lovers! I had some angst in this chappie and there will be lots in the soon to come chappie's too! SORRY!


	15. Village Hidden In The Stone

Chapter 15: Village Hidden In the Stone

I'm probably going to DIE because I'm making a sex scene between Neji and Shino…. but it's part of the story so I am forced to….-sigh- Well, on with the story….

Sasuke: HEY WAITS A SEC! When do I get back to normal! –pouts-

Naruto: -grins and kisses him softly on the cheek- Maybe later, teme! You getting anxious for another 'scene' or something? –smirks-

Sasuke: N-No! –blushes deeply-

Naruto: We don't NEED a story for that…-grabs his wrist and runs into the nearest closet-

Iruka: Erm….All flames will be used to burn my paperwork! –grins-

XXXXXXXXXX 

"H-How did it happen?" Naruto asked, shutting the door behind him and walking into the living room, where he saw three more people in the room: Tsunade, Iruka, and Hinata, who was oddly comforting her older cousin.

Neji sighed and closed his faded eyes. "He had come back upstairs from talking to you…"

"_Ready to continue?" Neji asked, sitting up slightly in the bed and smirking._

_Shino nodded and climbed back into the bed, taking off his glasses again and tossing the cover off of Neji. He pinned Neji back down onto the bed and started to bite at Neji's neck again, leaving more red marks._

_Neji groaned and arched his back a little, fisting the sheet underneath him and closing his eyes. "S-Shino…P-Please, no more teasing! I need you…" Neji breathed. Shino nodded and slipped Neji's hair out of his ponytail. He went down and held Neji's hips down, taking his whole cock into his mouth._

_Neji arched his back off the bed fully and groaned again, his breath getting quicker. "S-Shino! Ahnnn m-m-more!" Neji cried, trying to buck his hips but Shino was holding them down. _

_Shino smirked and started to swirl his tongue around, starting to finger Neji gently. Neji gasped and moaned loudly, trembling and suddenly opening his legs wider for the bug ninja. Shino pulled back, still fingering him. "…. You ready…?" Shino breathed against Neji's neck. Neji nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes…"_

_Shino nodded, before pulling his fingers out and putting both hands next to Neji's shoulders, holding himself up above Neji. He gently thrusted into him hissing gently biting his lip and waiting for Neji to relax._

_Neji cried out, throwing his head back and feels tears run from the corner of his eyes and getting the pillow beneath him a little wet. Shino kissed the tears away, feeling Neji buck up as a sign. Shino started at a slow pace, hearing Neji's breath start to get faster and heavier. His breaths turned into moans, then cries of pure pleasure and Shino's name. Shino leaned down, lapping behind Neji's ear and hearing another wanton moan. "I-I'm close!" Neji gasped._

_Shino shuddered and nodded. "I-I am t-t-too...!" Shino cried out, feeling Neji tighten around him and release all over Shino's chest and stomach. Right after, Shino spilled into Neji, panting hard._

_They both collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard. Shino got up, grabbing his clothing. "I'll go get cleaned up.." Shino breathed, going into the bathroom._

_Neji watched him and sighed, pulling his clothing on and getting out of bed. He knew he had to get going back home, knowing his family was wondering where he was at such a late time at night. Neji closed his eyes, and then suddenly opened them at the sound of snickering from the bathroom. "S-Shino?" Neji asked, a little worried._

_The bathroom door burst off its hinges and Neji had to cross his arms infront of his face to keep the door from hitting his face. He was smashed against the wall by the door. He got up, wincing as he pulled a broken piece of wood from his side. _

_He looked to the bathroom and his eyes went wide, not seeing Shino. "Byakugan.." Neji whispered, feeling his eyes adjust more, so he could see clearly. He looked around warily, trembling slightly. _

_He spin around to his right, but was too slow. Shino blasted at huge bug spike at him, throwing him against the wall. The bugs covered him from head to toe, biting at his skin. _

_Neji couldn't help a disgusted moan come from his mouth. He pushed away from the wall and used his chakra to blow the bugs off in one blast. He jumped to the bed, then to the window. He jumped out, but felt his ankle get caught. He looked up, seeing a huge mass of bugs holding him. He struggled, trying to kick them off or something. _

_He cries out as the bugs tightened and there was a loud crack from his ankle. He felt the bugs loosen and Neji was dropped from the third story. He turned in the air so it seemed he would land on his back. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the ground to break him. But no ground broke his fall. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ninja who caught him._

"_I-Iruka…?" Neji breathed, trembling more._

"_Shh, Neji. Don't talk, you broke a few of your ribs." Iruka said, jumping from roof to roof, heading towards Kakashi's house._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"S-So Shino's LOOSE!" Naruto yelped, blue orbs wide.

Neji nodded slowly, sighing. "Yeah, we don't know where…"

Naruto leaned back in his chair, tapping his chin in thinking. "Hey Neji! Why don't you come with Shikamaru, Lee, and I to the Stone Village?" Naruto suggested. "It'll get you away from this place and even further away from Shino!"

"For once, Naruto, you come up with something smart." Neji said, holding his side and wincing. "We leave tomorrow?" He asked.

Naruto nodded and grinned, ignoring the first part of Neji's sentence. "Alright! Get packed, Neji! We're leaving bright and early!"

XXXXX 

That night Naruto couldn't sleep. He was hugging the pillow that Sasuke used when he slept over. He buried his face into the pillow, trembling and holding back tears. "Sasuke…." Naruto whimpered. "Why…? Why you…" Naruto said, his voice cracking. He dug his nails into the pillow and cried silently, his sobs muted in the pillow.

Eventually, his tears stopped and he was fast asleep. And he dreamed.

OOOO 

"SASUKE! SASUKE, COME BACK!" Naruto yelled, running down a long black corridor, where the only light was at the end, which was where Sasuke was. "SASUKE PLEASE!" Naruto cried, stumbling, catching his balance, and running faster. The hallway seemed to stretch forever and he seemed to never get to the end of the hallway.

"_GO HOME NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled at him before disappearing from the light. _

_Naruto ran faster, finally getting to the end of the corridor. He stopped short, seeing a huge drop right below his feet. At the very bottom he saw Sasuke on his side, bleeding from his stomach, which was torn right off his body. "S-Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered, backing away. He turned to run and ran straight into Shino. He grinned, which made Naruto stumble backwards in shock. "Good bye Naruto." He said, before pushing him off the edge._

_Naruto screamed, falling….…. falling…….. falling…._

OOOO 

Naruto sat up, screaming. He stopped, panting hard. He hugged the pillow close and rocked back and froth, bring his knees up to his chest. "Only a dream…S-Sasuke's not dead…" Naruto whispered, tears running down his cheeks. The dream seemed so real. Was it an omen?

OOOO 

"READY!" Naruto yelled, shifting his bag on his back and doing a lop-sided salute to Kakashi, grinning.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He looked around at the other three and smiled under his mask. "There will be no Jounins with you, so you have to be careful, got it?"

All four of them nodded. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei! I'll make sure none of them get into trouble!" Naruto said, with a grin. The other three groaned.

Kakashi sighed and smiled a little. "Alright you four, you better hurry if you want to get at least a quarter of the way there before dark!"

Naruto and the rest nodded, before they all jumped off into the woods, holding onto their bags tightly and staying quiet.

**OOOO**

"We all need to take turns at watch." Neji said, as he laid sticks for the fire. "We'll draw sticks for it." Neji picked up a thin stick from his pile and broke it into 4 pieces, each a different size. "Who ever gets the small stick is watch." He fisted the sticks and held it out to the other boys, who had stopped what they were doing and had walked over to Neji.

Naruto drew first, being the bragger and kept repeating he was going to get the biggest stick.

Lee drew next, muttering about something under his breath, most likely about Naruto.

Shikamaru walked up next, looking to Neji. "I hope things work out for Shino.." He said, drawing his stick.

"And you and Kiba." Neji said, holding onto his stick tightly. "Alright, everyone put his fist in." Neji put his hand out and the other three joined him.

Naruto opened his hand first. He got the second to smallest stick. He muttered how he got cheated and threw the stick into the woods, going back to setting up the two tents.

Neji opened his hand up next, getting the biggest stick. He tossed it into the stick pile and nodded at Shikamaru, who nodded back and smiled softly. Neji went to the stick pile to start the fire.

Shikamaru and Lee looked at each other. "On the count of three." Lee said. Shikamaru nodded. "1, 2, 3."

The both opened their hands.

And Lee got first watch.

**00000**

YES! YESYEYSYESYEYSYEYEYSYEYSYSES! MUAHAHAHAHAH! I GOT CHAPTER 14 DONE! WHOOTWHOOT!

Now, what shall happen to Lee?

Can Neji start a fire?

And will Naruto be able to put up the tents without getting tangled?

Find out on Chapter 15 of:

**OPPOSITES ATTRACT**


	16. A Lotus Wilts

Chapter 15: A Lotus Wilts

O.o Do not asks me about the title. It's 5 o'clock in the morning and I'm so bored it's not even funny…

Naruto: -has finally come back, smiling tiredly-

Draci: O.o You have fun?

Naruto: Yeah, but Sasuke had more fun…

Draci: And how's that?

Naruto: -holds up bondage and grins-

Draci: Um, back to the story!

Sakura: ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN KAKASHI'S BOOK!

Kakashi: WTF!

Iruka: And to burn Sakura at the witches place!

Sasuke: -from other room- Yeah…!

Sakura: TT.TT

OOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Lee yawned, stretching upwards. He gazed down at his sleeping companions, who had been asleep for at least 45 minutes. The next person to be watch was Naruto, but it didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon; he was sprawled out on his sleeping bag, lying in a puddle of drool.

Le gazed back up at the moon, before rubbing his eyes and sighing again. "Gaara-sempai…" Lee whispered, letting one leg drop off the branch and swing back and forth. He suddenly stopped, hearing a rustling over Naruto's snoring. He lifted his head and glanced around the dark woods.

Then he saw them.

There were 4, all having the symbol for the Stone village gleaming on their forehead protectors. Lee narrowed his eyes, before jumping down from the tree silently and dashing into the woods, silently going up to the group of four. He jumped up out of the bushes and kicked one of them.

But it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He landed, plainly confused. He spun around, only to get kicked in the chest and flung against a tree. He slid to the ground, groaning softly. He stood, holding his chest and wincing.

'_T-They're…they're like stone!' _Lee thought, looking at the three men infront of him. They all wore the jounin outfit like the Konoha, except their vests were gray and their body part was a darker gray.

He got into fighting position, flinching a little, but straightening quickly. "What are you here for!" Lee demanded, sounding painfully tired.

One of the three men smirked. "We came for the fox child. But, it seems we found someone with more strength." They advanced on Lee.

Lee narrowed his eyes, before jumping and spinning. "Lotus kick!" Lee kicked one of the guys, the weakest apparently, and he hit a tree behind him. Lee landed and watched in horror as the guy he had just kicked crumbled into pebbles. _'Th-They're inhuman!' _Lee thought, starting to tremble suddenly.

The second ran at him and the first one backed off. Lee narrowed his eyes and jumped up as the second lunged at him. He landed into the tree above him and took off his weights, throwing them off the cliff behind him. He watched the second Stone Nin start to do a few hand symbols. He quickly jumped off the tree just as the Stone Nin turned the tree to stone. Lee landed on the ground, shakily. He stood, wincing a little.

"Alright you…" Lee growled, closing his eyes and feeling the Nin come closer to him. "This is for you…Gaara-sama…" Lee opened his eyes and disappeared, reappearing behind the Nin. He started to do kicks all over the Nin's body, running in a quick circle around him.

The Nin tried to fight back, trying to block Lee's kicks. He started to crumble away a bit, pieces of his stone body falling to the ground. Lee suddenly stopped infront of the nin and did a final punch to the stone ninja's body, making it burst into millions of pebbles.

He stood straight, trembling. "Now for you." Lee said, his gaze shifting to the Hokage, who stepped out of the shadows. Lee ran at him, placing both hands on the ground and kicking his legs up, hitting the Hokage right in the jaw and kicking him upwards. "I love you Gaara…" Lee whispered, before disappearing and reappearing behind the Hokage. He wrapped his bandages around the Hokage's body and turned them upside-down. "Primary lotus!" He yelled, feeling both of their bodies plummeting to the ground way too quickly.

Lee closed his eyes, feeling the air rush past him. He felt the impact of the ground hit them both, dust exploding up into the air.

OOOOO 

"What-what!" Naruto yelled, sitting up and looking around. Shikamaru was sitting up, looking around.

"That came from not too far!" Shikamaru said, looking towards where the sound came from.

Neji was still asleep next to Naruto, twitching a little.

Naruto stood. "Let's go check it out!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru stood and nodded.

OOOOO 

"L-Lee…" Naruto whispered, walking into the clearing. There was a huge crater in the middle, all the trees bent backwards away from it.

"No…. He can't…." Shikamaru gulped, peeking over the edge of the crater. There was Lee's body at the very bottom.

"Lee!" Naruto slid down the side of the crater, lost his balance, then stumbled over to Lee's body. He picked Lee up and stood, trembling and lowering his head. "He can't…H-He just can't!" Naruto whispered.

Shikamaru slid down the crater side and walked over to them. "Lee…. Is he…"

Naruto turned his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I…He…." Naruto bit his bottom lip, and then nodded. "H-He's dead…" Naruto whispered, before hugging Lee's battered and bloody body close to him.

Shikamaru looked away, covering his mouth with one hand. "Oh god…" He whispered, trembling slightly.

"NO!" Naruto wailed, collapsing onto his knees and hugging Lee closer. "NONONONONO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He screamed, burying his face into Lee's bloody chest.

The only sound in the whole clearing was Naruto's muffled sobbing and the soft sound of Shikamaru's feet as his walked over to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru, cheeks tear stained and bloody.

"Come on. Naruto…. let's get back to camp…" Naruto placed Lee's body on the ground, standing and turning away with Shikamaru.

As they walked away, a single lotus flower bloomed in a puddle of Lee's blood, then wilted and collapsed into the murky liquid.

OOOO 

Neji yawned and sat up, stretching. He glanced around the campsite and blinked. "Shikamaru? Naruto?" Neji said, standing and starting to get worried. "Um, you guys?"

There was a rustling from the bushes and Neji quickly looked over there. "This isn't funny…" Neji growled.

The Hokage came out of the bushes and chuckled. "Who said I was laughing?"

OOOOOO 

Draci: CLIFFFFYYYYYYY!

Sakura: -has been burned-

Sasuke: -is sitting down, tiredly- Alright alright, when do I get back in this fic dammit!

Naruto: Next chappie! But…your not going to like it much…

Sasuke: Mm? And why's that?

Itachi: Because I'm in it!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Draci: See ya next time!


	17. A Hyuuga Falls And An Uchiha Returns

Chapter 16-A Hyuuga Falls and an Uchiha Returns 

Draci: I HATE COMPS! My mom opened the CD thingy and my comp SHUT DOWN ON ME! NOW I HAVE TO TYPE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER OVER AGAIN! Dfnalkdgnlrgmaerga

Naruto: O.o

Kakashi: Alright, I'm so confused about this story it's not even funny….

Draci: Don't worry, It'll get better soon, hopefully….

Sasuke: I DUN WAN ITACHI TO RAPESTH MEEEE!

Itachi: O.o Who said I was going to do that?

Draci: ME! Now, let's watch! –grabs popcorn-

Naruto: -grabs Sasuke- NOO! HE'S MINE! –runs off to room and cries-

Sasuke: Dammit, you made Naruto cry!

Itachi: So?

Draci: Um, onto the show!

OOOO 

Neji got into fighting position. "And who are you?"

The Hokage walked out of the brush and chuckled. "That's not of your concern. If I were you, I'd be concerned of my own health."

"And why would you even care?" Neji asked, narrowing his faded eyes.

The Hokage chuckled. "Because I'm here to fulfill your death wish."

Neji's eyes widened, before growling and whispering, "Byakugan".

"Ah, I should have known…A Hyuuga…." The Hokage shrugged and crossed his arms. "Go ahead, attack me!"

Neji disappeared from his spot and reappeared infront of the Hokage. He gathered his chakra quickly and started his 60-point attack, hitting the weak spots on the Stone Hokage.

The Hokage stumbled backed and purposely dropped to the ground, making Neji fall forward and onto the ground behind the Hokage. The Stone Nin stood and grabbed one of the tent stakes holding the tent up.

Neji stood, rubbing his bleeding forehead since he had hit a sharp stone when he fell. He opened his eyes and groaned.

The Hokage turned back to face Neji, then lunged at him. Neji's eyes grew wide and, on instinct, he crossed his arms infront of his face to try and block it.

"Too slow." The Nin hissed.

_Slash._

OOOO 

"Na…. ru…to…?" The Sharingan user opened his eyes and flinched as the sunlight from outside the open window shone in onto his face.

"Sasuke! Your awake!"

Sasuke turned his head and smiled softly. "Naruto…you actually waited for me..?" Sasuke whispered, sitting up a little and wincing.

"Don't move! Your still hurt!" Naruto said, gently putting both hands on Sasuke's shoulders and trying to push him back. Sasuke chuckled and pulled Naruto into his lap.

"The only thing hurt right now is my pride…since I held both you and Sakura back fromt eh Chuunin exams…" Sasuke whispered, gently putting his finger under Naruto's chin and lifting it, kissing him softly.

Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly went ridged. He collapsed forward onto Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha felt warmth fill his mouth and the taste of copper was obvious. He pulled Naruto away and his eyes grew wide, seeing that Naruto's midsection had been stabbed right through.

"Dobe! Naruto! No, don't die on me!"

"NARUTO!"

**OOOO**

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat, shaking from head to toe. The moonlight shone in brightly, enveloping Sasuke in bright blue light. He scrubbed at his face with both hands and then looked down at them, seeing no blood. "Only a dream…Naruto's okay…" Sasuke whispered.

"Have a nice dream?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked around the room, his heart jumping into his throat and racing at 1,000 beats per minute. His eyes quickly flickered over to Sharingan and his stared into each dark corner of the room.

There was a flicker of movement from one of the corners and Sasuke's gaze immediately fixed onto that one spot. Itachi stepped out from the shadows and narrowed his crimson eyes. "You've been quiet a pain to follow, Little brother."

"What do you want now!"

"Nothing more then your useless body."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, watching his eldest brother walk over to his bed. "If you wanna fight me, don't think I'm weak just because I'm in this state."

"Oh, don't worry about that, younger brother. I'm not exactly here to fight you." Itachi shot forward, grabbing Sasuke by the throat and pinning him to the wall so his feet dangled just barely three inches off the floor. "I'm here to scar you."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, his hands literally clawing at Itachi's hand around his throat. He was too busy trying to keep conscious to see the elder Uchiha pull a rope from his cloak.

He finally realized what had happened after he felt his feet hit the ground, then his whole body came crashing down with it. He tried to pull at the ropes tying his wrists together, but it was no use.

Itachi pulled Sasuke to his feet, pinning him to the wall with one hand, the other hand pulling a kunai from one of Sasuke's pants pockets that were hanging over the chair next to the hospital bed. He cut open Sasuke's shirt, leaving a thin red line starting from Sasuke's neck and ending at his waist. Itachi leaned forward, running his tongue up the red line.

Sasuke threw his head back, biting his lip hard and trying to distract him from what he had been deprived from for so long.

Itachi smirked and came up, catching Sasuke's lips with his to distract him as he ran his nails down Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke bit his lip hard, keeping Itachi out of his mouth and making blood gush from his lip and down his chin. He growled darkly as Itachi got Sasuke's pants off. "Get…o-o-off…." Sasuke hissed. Itachi chuckled. "No."

Itachi's hand went down, brushing Sasuke's cock gently. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes went wide and he threw his head back against the wall hard, moaning out in pain, which Itachi thought was pleasure. He started to go faster on Sasuke's cock, making Sasuke's knees weak and he collapsed to the ground. Itachi followed after quickly, spreading Sasuke's limp legs and putting two fingers into Sasuke roughly, moving them deeper and deeper into Sasuke until he bled.

The younger Uchiha tried to scream from behind the tape, closing his eyes tightly and banging his head on the wall again hard. Tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped onto his bare chest. He was trembling as he reached climax. He arched his back and let out a soft shaky moan, spilling onto Itachi's hand and stomach. He went limp against the wall, crying silently.

Itachi stripped himself of all clothing and quickly towered over the younger. Sasuke opened his eyes and weakly looked up at Itachi, who leaned down and bit Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gasped, then screamed behind the tape again as Itachi thrusted roughly into the younger. Sasuke shuddered violently and threw his head back, tears streaming down his cheeks again, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Faster?" Itachi asked, against Sasuke's ear. Sasuke quickly shook his head no, whimpering softly. "Too bad." Itachi quickly went in and out, faster. Sasuke arched his back and screamed behind the tape again, whimpering louder.

Finally, after ten or fifteen minutes of torture for the youngest, Itachi released and pulled out of the limp Uchiha. He dressed and looked down at Sasuke. "Speak of this to anyone and your precious Dobe will never see the light of day again." Itachi said, before ripping the tape off Sasuke's mouth.

And Sasuke screamed.

**OOOO**

Draci: Muahahaha! I stopped there so all you people out there will get pissed. Who wants to know if Neji's dead or not!

Neji: Me….

Sasuke: -is curled up in a corner, crying-

Naruto: -is comforting him-

Itachi: Whatever, it wasn't that bad…

Sasuke: BASTARD! –cries hard-

Draci: Um..sorry? –sweatdrop-

Naruto: -kills Draci-

Kakashi: Hey! That means we get to write the next chappie!

Sasuke: -grins-

Itachi: -runs away-

_Next chapter: Chapter 17-Make A wish upon a moonlit night_


	18. Bloody Words

Chapter 17: Bloody Words 

Kakashi: Sorry it took so long…we couldn't think of anything so we had to revive Draci and that took forever...

Sasuke: And we also had to track down Itachi and kill him! Much to Draci's horror.

Naruto: -glomps Sasuke and grins- But now we're back…ish…

Draci: -sighs- Can we get this started already? My wrists and ankles are getting rope burn...-pulls at the ropes tying her and growling-

All: HERE'S CHAPTER 17!

Itachi: -screams as he runs into a wall and falls-

OOOO 

"It's okay, Naruto. Lee's with Gaara now." Shikamaru said for the umpteenth time to the blonde Dobe crying softly.

"B-But h-he didn't d-d-des-serve to d-die!" Naruto cried, as Shikamaru pushed back the bushes to walk into their campsite. Shikamaru sighed and turned around, before stopping short. Naruto gasped as he ran into Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? Why'dga st-NEJI!" Naruto yelled suddenly, pushing past Shikamaru roughly and running over to the tree Neji was pinned to. "Neji! Neji, please! Say something!" Naruto cried, before pulling the kunai out of Neji's chest and catching the other in his arms. He set the Hyuuga on the ground and whimpered.

Shikamaru walked up next to Naruto and squatted down, lifting Neji's wrist and feeling for a pulse. "It's okay, Naruto. He's got a pulse…but a weak one." Shikamaru said, putting Neji's wrist down and sitting cross-legged.

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Who…do you think did it?" Naruto asked, worriedly.

"To tell you the truth...I don't know.." Shikamaru said, gazing at the blonde and sighing. He stood and gazed around the messy campsite. "Whoever it was put up a fight with Neji."

Naruto didn't answer and Shikamaru gazed back at him. "Narut-"

"SHH!" Naruto hissed, before standing. "Hear that..?"

"Hear wh-?" Shikamaru gasped as 30 or 40 stone nin filled the campsite. Naruto backed up quickly, stumbling over Neji's body and falling at Shikamaru's feet, whimpering in fright.

Shikamaru looked around at the Nin, eyes narrowed. "Naruto...when I say go…run…" He whispered. Naruto looked up at the Nara and nodded. The Nin started to close in on them and Shikamaru did a few hand gestures. "Go!" Naruto jumped up and caught up on a branch, swinging himself up and running from tree to tree, not looking back.

Shikamaru yelled 'Kage Nui', his shadow rearing up and splitting off into thousands of shadow tendrils. They shot forward, stabbing at least half of the group. Shikamaru nearly passed out, but regained his last bit of chakra to create one more round of Tendrils, which killed off the rest, or so he thought.

Once the Nara passed out onto his side, the Stone Hokage, carrying the unconscious Kyuubi holder over his shoulder, chuckled and stood over the young genius. "And I thought the Leaf village was stronger then this.." He muttered, before lifting Shikamaru into his free arm and turned, disappearing into the woods.

OOOO 

Tsunade busted into the room with three other medical Nin behind her. Sasuke was huddled in the corner, still tied up and bleeding. Tsunade rushed over to him and picked up the younger Uchiha in her arms. "Get two wet warm towels in here and a change of clothing! Stat!" The three girls rushed out quickly, all blushing at the sight of Sasuke naked. Tsunade untied the ropes and set the other on the bed. Sasuke was trembling uncontrollably, in an unconscious state of mind.

"Who could do such a thing.." Tsunade muttered, before the girls came rushing back in with wet towels and a new change of clothing. They tried to get another look at Sasuke, but Tsunade pushed them out and shut the door. She locked it, before going over to Sasuke ones more and washing him off, shaking her head at the sight of Sasuke's own release still wet on his stomach.

That's when Tsunade saw a cut on the side of Sasuke's ribs in the shape of something. When she washed the blood off and looked more closely. It was in the shape of the Sharingan symbol, the last stage of it. Her eyes narrowed. "So he's back…" Tsunade muttered, before getting broken out of her thoughts by the others stirring and moaning in pain. Tsunade straightened and washed off the rest of Sasuke's body, placing the second smaller towel on Sasuke's forehead. The other opened his eyes and shook as Tsunade redressed him gently. His eyes then shot wide open and he struggled to get out from under Tsunade's hands, but Tsunade held him firm. "Sasuke! Sasuke, it's me. Quit struggling, you'll hurt yourself…"

Sasuke slowly quit struggling and trembled as he lifted his head and gazed up at Tsunade. "Wh-Where is he..?" Sasuke whispered, his eyes darting around the room and gazing intently at the shadowed corners.

"It's okay, he's gone." Tsunade whispered, walking over to the open window and shutting it. Sasuke went limp in relief onto the bed and closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. "H-He's really gone…" Sasuke whispered, wanting to sleep.

Tsunade nodded and walked back over to the younger Uchiha's bed. "Here, take this." Tsunade said, helping Sasuke sit up and placing a pill in his hand. Sasuke gazed down at it. "What…what is it?" Sasuke asked, gazing up at Tsunade once more.

"It's a sleeping pill. It'll let your mind rest and your chakra rebuild." Sasuke placed it in his mouth and Tsunade gave him a cup, helping him drink it since he was still shakily badly. Tsunade helped him lay down once more and covered him in the cover. Sasuke's eyes drifted closed as Tsunade shook her head. "Poor boy.." She whispered, walking out of the room and closing the door as Sasuke dreamed.

OOOO 

"SASUKE! SASUKE, COME BACK!" Naruto yelled, stumbling after Sasuke once more down the same damn hallway. "Maybe…Maybe if I catch him…" Naruto gathered his strength and ran faster, reaching his hand out to catch the Uchiha.

_Sasuke turned and smirked, which made Naruto falter. Sasuke saw his chance and moved out of the way, making Naruto tumble out of the hallway and into the bright light, falling down the cliff once more, screaming and his eyes tightly shut._

"_I never want to see you again." The Uchiha's voice rang in Naruto's ears._

"_Never."_

OOOO 

Naruto shot up in a deep sweat. He wiped at his brow, panting hard.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up after that medication…"

Naruto's gaze went to the Hokage's. "Wh-What….medication….?" Naruto asked, starting to feel woozy at the sight of the Hokage.

"Ah, the love medication. It seemed that your love was already taken, so I decided to change that around…" The Hokage stepped out of the dark and smirked, his long black hair, which was pulled back in a braid, was slightly over his left eye. His green eyes glimmered in the darkness.

"Naruto! Snap out of it!" Yelled a voice from above. Naruto's blue, foggy gaze went to the cage hanging above. Shikamaru was frantically trying to pull at the bars. "Snap out of it! Your with Sasuke! SASUKE! **YEAAAAAA!**" Shikamaru let out a scream of pain as the cage grew smaller and the spikes inside it prodded him harder, making blood drip from the cage and to the ground in loud splotches.

Naruto looked on in dazed wonder. "Sas…..uke?" Naruto whispered, the name sounding vaguely familiar. The Hokage shook his head. "It's nothing, Naruto.." He whispered. "Now, since we've been lovers for a while…" Naruto seemed confused at that, but the Hokage continued on. "You can now call me Jatuyo."

"Ja…tu…yo?" Naruto repeated, dazedly. "Good boy." Jatuyo said, smirking.

"N-Naruto…" Shikamaru whispered, watching the blonde dobe collapse into the Stone Kage's arms. "I….need to….c-contact….S-S-Sasuke…" Shikamaru hissed in pain. "B-But…how…."

That was when he spotted the messenger pigeon preening her wing at the open window just inches from the Shadow nin. Shikamaru smirked.

OOOO 

"N-Naruto….d-don't….ah….leave…." Sasuke tossed and turned in his sleep, flinching and muttering. A figure sat at the foot of Sasuke's bed, watching him with his eyes narrowed, waiting for the young Sharingan user to awaken.

The figures eyes shot open as the sleeping figure suddenly sat up and went face to face with the figure. Sasuke yelped and quickly pulled the kunai out from under his pillow, putting it to the figures neck.

"S-Sasuke! C-Calm down, damn you!" The figure's husky voice croaked tiredly.

"K-Kiba?" Sasuke whispered, pulling the kunai away and twirling it with one finger. "What the hell is wrong with you? Sitting at the foot of my bed like that?!" Kiba laughed hoarsely and grinned. "I got a message for you, from Shikamaru-kun."

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, the kunai stopping and dangling from his middle finger. "Why's he sending me a message?"

"Well, from the note, it said 'Help' and 'stone village' and 'Naru in trou'. Then it stopped there…" Kiba said, sighing. "And another thing you should know, Sasuke.."

Sasuke's eyes met Kiba's slit ones as the dog Nin spoke. "It was written in blood."

OOOO 

Kakashi: Well, that was a rather pointless chapter..

Naruto: I-I'M IN LOVE! W-WITH THAT THING!

Sasuke: Well…

Draci: MUAHAHAHHA! –Is untied thanks to Kimimaro-

Kakashi: Oh, by the way, thanks to all the reviews. Anyone who gives a review this time can get their choice of either getting a one-shot by Draci or….I guess you get to roleplay with Draci…either one! But, you have to put up a real good review and maybe a few suggestions, then you either put your AIM screenname down or put the pairing you want up…


End file.
